Family and Friends
by megumiai30
Summary: A series of one shots that feature the Kudo, Hattori, and Kuroba families and their children.XD Chapter 6: Hidden: The everyday life of a housewife is sometimes hidden to the family.
1. She's my mom!

Hi! Megumiai30 here with a new story of a series! I'm sorry that I'm late but I tried my best. So please don't be mad, ne? Anyways, this is a new story that I whipped up that's going to be a start of a new series. So enjoy everyone!

A note on Japanese terms:

Anata: A term used between couples to call each other. Kind of like dear, honey.

I do not own Detective Conan. If I did, it would been ended a long time ago XD.

Thank you for all the support you send me! Arigatou!

* * *

She's my mom!

It was the end of another school day, and Kudo Conan was packing his bag when his friends, Taku and Yutaka came up to him. "Hey, Conan, do you want to play with us?" Taku asked.

Conan smiled, "Sorry, I have some other plans in mind…" he trailed off.

Taku smirked and joked, "Like a date with Hattori?"

Yutaka also joined, "Or a play date with Kuroba-san?" and the two off them laughed upon seeing the sight of Conan's face flaring up.

"N-no! I just…" Conan blushed more upon hearing his best friends' names, for they were _special_ to him.

"Just what Tantei-kun? Look's like to me that you have a date with your two girlfriends,"Taku said slyly snickering.

"No, it's just that…" Conan started but Yutaka intervened, "But what?" and the two boys who had a habit of playing around with their friend, laughed until tears came out of their eyes. But luckily Conan was all recovered from their ruthless attacks and knew how to counterattack, and grinned evilly.

"Well then good luck with Rikako-san!" and with that Conan walked of the classroom triumptinaly while the two who were in shock, started to develop red hues on their cheeks. Conan looked at them with smirks and proceeded to leave until…

"Leaving already, Kudo-kun?" the teacher said in a stern voice.

Conan started, "Um… no, ma'am I'm just starting," and proceeded to the place where the mops were kept and quickly started to clean the classroom with his friends. Taku and Yutaka snickered and Conan sighed.

After about twenty minutes later, after Conan and his friends got an inspection and approval from the teacher (which, trust me is not an easy thing to do because of the woman's tidy-tidy policy), Conan headed off to the teacher's office where he was greeted by all the teachers who had just spent a hectic day with their students. But he was here for a special reason that involved a teacher whom he knew like the back of his hand. He reached said teacher's spot, only to find that she wasn't available right now. His face dropped. It should be right when she's all finished with her work….

"Looking for your sensei, Conan-kun?" asked the wise old gentleman; Nakamura-sensei who sat across from said teacher's seat.

"Um, yes. Do you know where she is?" Conan asked.

"Ah, have an outing with her today, don't you boy?" asked Nakamura-sensei sagely, with an all knowing smile.

"Well, yes but… she isn't here…" Conan finished questionably.

Nakamura-sensei replied to the little boy, "Relax, she'll be here, she just had some problems with her class today. Tea?" Nakamura-sensei offered while smiling.

"Thank you…" Conan answered smiling, and took a sip of tea and asked the teacher what it was.

"That there, is tea with brown rice mixed with green tea; I got it when I was at Owakudani."

Conan, smiled and forgot for a minute about said teacher until the said teacher slides the door open with such force that it was amazing that the building didn't collapse, and kept ranting, "I can't believe them! Such nerve! What is going on with the education in Japan nowadays…"

"Kudo-sensei? Kudo-sensei!" the old man shouted to get the teacher's attention.

"Yes?" answered the teacher who turned into all smiles in an instant.

"You have a visitor." smiled the old man who pointed at Conan.

Said teacher turned and saw that one of her prized students was present at her seat and with a smile said fondly, "Conan-kun, you're here already?"

The boy merely smiled back and replied, "Of course, Kudo-sensei. But sensei, what took you so long?"

The teacher; who was none other than Kudo Ran, sighed, "Nothing, it's just that two students were involved in a fight and neither of their them were willing to apologize, so it took me a long time to sort it out."

"Ah, so you gave them the old charmer, eh?" asked Nakamura-sensei accordingly.

Ran laughed in agreement, "Yup, worked like a charm." And her attention went back to Conan who was waiting for his mom. "Ah Conan-kun, I just have to fill in this paperwork, and then we can go home, ok?"

"Hai!" Conan replied cheerfully. His mother's voice was the best thing he heard after 8 hours of Suzuki(his homeroom teacher)'s voice, and it was a welcoming sight to both of them, and to Ran who just solved a thing or two with her students.(And trust me, it wasn't easy since the two students were very stubborn.)

After about 30 minutes of helping his mother, and waving good bye to Nakamura-sensei who had some things to take care of, Ran and Conan walked towards home, each other holding one's hand like a parent and child.

"So…how was school?" Ran asked, trying to start small talk.

Conan smiled and replied, "Good! We learned about the Meiji Restoration today and all that stuff, and we even on to multiping big numbers!"

Ran laughed," Did you now? You sure learned a lot. We didn't make that much progress, I'd say we only made it to umm… measuring the area of triangles?" she finished with a smirk.

"Ehh? That's like my dream! But since I'm still in fourth grade…" Conan trailed off.

Ran, patted Conan on the head," It's okay. You're still in fourth grade, why the big rush?"

"Well, I'm not sure. It just bores me…" Conan replied.

"Sweetie, take this from a teacher, but going at a slow pace is much better. Do you know how many kids flunk their test because they didn't pay attention in class?"

"Well, sure…okay!" Conan cheered happily.

"That's my boy." Ran said in response.

The two engaged in small talk, laughing until they heard," Sweet potatoes! Get your delicious sweet potatoes here!"

"Kaachan, can we get some sweet potatoes?" Conan asked.

Ran was baffled. Usually, Conan didn't like this sort of stuff… so she asked," Is there any particular reason why you want it?"

Conan stammered, "W-well, I tried it with Akemi and Yukie, and it was good."

Ran smiled an all knowing smile, and laughed in agreement, "Okay.", and got the sweet potatoes. As they were walking down the street, they were enjoying a laugh or two and walking side by side until…

"Ooph!" Conan exclaimed as he bumped into a guy who was at least in high school.

The guy on the other side recovered and snapped and shouted, "Watch where you're going kid!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"Well, you'd better watch…" the guy on the other side started but was awe-struck by Ran who was also apologizing.

So the guy whispered to Conan, "Hey, kid if you can get me a date with your hot sister over there, I'll let you off the hook." And smirked. "Huh?" The guy nudged at Conan.

Well…if something could make Conan piss off that was it, and Conan growled at the guy, "SHE's my mom! And don't even think about it! She's way too better than that," And he kicked said guy in the shin and ran towards home.

Ran, who was apologizing quickly, murmured," Gomenasai!" and ran after her son.

Then another guy about his age showed up and asked him, "What happened?"

"Well, let's say that kid has one heck of a kick," and his friend proceeded to escort his wounded friend to their destination.

As Conan entered the house with lightning speed, he vaguely heard his sister's voice greeting him," Hey niichan, welcome home!" and he locked himself in his room.

A moment later Ran came in panting, and asked, "Megumi-chan, do you know where your brother is?"

"Yeah. He just went in his room. Is something wrong, kaachan?" Megumi asked; she was always a curious eight year old.

"Nothing much. The usual." Ran explained as she was talking about the weather.

Megumi knew and excused herself, "Well then I'll be up in my room doing my homework kaachan!"

"I'll call you for dinner!" Ran shouted as Megumi was going up the stairs.

"Hai!" replied Megumi.

Ran sighed. How could she…

Conan wasn't going to cry, because he was ten, and ten year olds don't cry. But…he was annoyed and upset that people were mistaking him and his mother as siblings. I mean, how can you just mistake mom as a sister, the woman who gave birth and raised you? Conan was angered. His mother was worth more than that. She was his mother, who loved and cared for him and who sometimes play practical jokes with him. He sighed and three…two…one, Ran came in through the door.

"Conan-kun, are you okay?" Ran asked as a mother would, in a caring and loving voice.

Conan sighed; he should tell his mom about this…" It's just that…" and sighed again.

"Just what, sweetie?" Ran asked as she moved towards Conan's bed.

"It's just that… I don't want anything happening between you and dad because of them…" Conan murmured.

"What?" Ran asked shocked, and then a light bulb went off in her head, 'Ah! That's why…' she thought.

She patted Conan and gently talked to him, "Conan-kun, don't worry about that. I wouldn't trade your father for anyone else, and most of all I would never let this marriage fall apart. You three are so important to me, I wouldn't trade it for anything." Ran finished smiling, and Conan looked at his mother to see that her smile was there, and her eyes that brightened everything up was there, so he went and hugged his mother so tightly that she let out a laugh, and she patted his hair. "I love you, kaachan…" Conan said.

"I love you too Conan-kun, don't ever think about that, okay?"

"She's right, you know." a voice came from the doorway.

"Tousan…"Conan whispered, and Ran turned her attention to Shinichi who was leaning in the doorframe.

Ran also looked towards the doorframe and smirked, "Well tantei-san looks like you decided to come home early."

Shinichi grinned back, "Of course Sensei¸ I got Hattori to do the extra work for me, and rushed home to find you weren't in the living room, so I came here."

"Is that so? Well, how about explaining to a client that I would never leave you?" Ran asked suggesting, as she walked to hug Shinichi.

"Of course, sensei," And Shinichi proceeded to walk towards Conan starting, "Sport, your mother would never leave me because she loves me."

"How are you sure?" Conan asked still unbelieving.

Shinichi smirked, and added, "If she didn't love me, would she have married me?"

Conan started to stutter, "W-well n-no, but,"

"Also, would you think that your mom and I would have had you two if we didn't?" Shinichi quickly added, to make sure that Conan got the picture.

Conan, now shocked, now carefully asked, "you're sure, right?'

"Absolutely. Would I do this if I didn't?" asked Ran as she kissed Shinichi briefly on the lips while Conan made a face of disgust.

"Eww, Touchan, Kaachan please don't!" Conan shouted, and the couple laughed.

"See?" Ran asked her son softly, and added, "There's nothing to worry about, so please could you go eat some dinner? I made your favorite, tonkatsu (pork cutlets)."

Conan hugged his mother, and ran off. As he ran off for dinner, Ran laughed and smiled fondly at Conan, and asked Shinichi, "Where did he get ideas like that?"

Shinichi smirked, "Well, I'm not sure. But I know for a fact that lots of women at the station come to me asking to go on a date, and run off after they see my ring-"he raised his finger to show her his ring, a promise that he made with her eleven years ago. "-and apologize." The last part was met with laughter.

"Really?" Ran giggled, and looped her arm with his arm and started walking downstairs and added, " Do they know that your wife is someone who can keep you in line, and can beat them up?" she added smirking.

Shinichi laughed, "Of course, they all remember when you pinned Eda Akiko to the wall, and smashed your fist into the wall, threatening her." He finished with a smirk.

Ran laughed in response, "Well, someone has to keep them in line, especially that Eda; she was going too far."

"Agreed. Now shall we go eat dinner?" Shinichi asked and started to head down until Ran took hold of his shirt and turned him so that he was facing her.

"Shinichi?"

"Yeah, Ran?" Shinichi asked.

"You would never leave me for someone else, right?" she asked while dropping her head, looking at the floor.

At this, Shinichi merely placed his hand on her chin, and raised her head so that he could look at her, "Of course not, anata(dear), because you're the only one for me. Even if someone like Eda did try to seduce me, it wouldn't work. You're the only one who can seduce me." Shinichi finished with a wink.

Ran giggled and Shinichi asked her, "Ran, you wouldn't leave me either, right?"

Ran merely smiled, "Of course…anata," and she pulled Shinichi for a kiss, and they remained in that state until they heard a voice, "Ummm, kaachan, touchan? Are you coming down to eat?"

It was then when they broke off, after hearing Megumi's voice, and Ran said, "We're coming down now, Megumi, you can go back and eat."

"Okay! Kaachan and Touchan, sitting in a tree…" Megumi sang as she headed back to the dining room.

"Well, shall we go?" Shinichi asked, and linked arms with his wife.

"Yes, let's go eat with our children, shall we?" Ran replied with a smile, and leaned on his shoulder while heading to the dining room, thankful for everything in her life.

* * *

Sorry that I didn't put enough of their children in. XD I promise to put more Conan and Megumi in. ;) P.S. Taku and Yukata are actual characters in a movie called "I Can Hear The Sea", and their love interest is Rikako! XP


	2. The Day When

Hey! It's me again! Due to a suggestion and an idea I had from a while ago I now present... Kaito and Aoko's children! (Applause ) So I hope you enjoy this story. I think this story is actually something that I feel nowadays XP because my little brother started to grow as tall as me ;P. Anyways on with the story!

I do not own Detective Conan. That right is with Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

The day when…

'Wake up wake up…Wake up…", and a 16 year old girl shut off the alarm and turned and groaned as she refused to wake up. At that moment, someone knocked on her door and said, "Akemi-chan, wake up, even its Saturday don't forget that you have a promise with Megumi-chan and Yukie-chan!"

"Ok, kaasan!" Akemi called out to her mother.

After getting that wake-up call from her mother, Akemi sat up and gave a big yawn, and was glad that it was only her in the room, for people don't imagine girls doing such 'rude' behavior. As she stretched her arms, she opened the door and headed to the bathroom, only to find the door locked and someone outside, waiting.

"Good morning, neechan."

"Good morning, Shunji," Akemi replied back in response to her little brother…well he wasn't that little anymore.

Or was he? Akemi looked at her brother, and noticed something was different… And Shunji caught sight of his sister's gaze, and asked her, "What? Do I have something on my face? Or do you think I'm handsome?" The last word was ended with a smirk from Shunji, which was met with a soft punch by Akemi. "Baka! You're my brother, do you think I would be thinking things like that?", but as she was 'scolding' him, she laughed. This was a habit of theirs, was to joke around each other.

"Kidding! But you already know that." Shunji said smirking.

"Yes I do smart guy." She said while smirking, "But I hope you don't do that to Megumi-chan, though…"

"Neechan! I don't like her! We're only friends!" Shunji shouted with force.

"Yeah, and I know Kimura Takuya." Akemi said back with sarcasm.

Shunji puffed his cheeks, and Akemi while chuckling asked, "By the way, who's in the bathroom?"

"Tousan. He's been in there for hours I think it was. I wonder what he does in there that's so time-consuming."

"Yeah I know, right?" and she started to smirk as a plan came to her head, so to 'eject' her father from the bathroom. Meanwhile Shunji, was also smirking because he knew what his sister was going to do, and covered his ears.

"Kuroba Kaito! You'd better come out right now, or else!" she shouted in her best mom's voice. But the response that came back was something like, "Akemi, I know it's you, stop acting like your mother!"

"Dang it!" Akemi shouted, but was quieted by someone who looked and sounded just like her: her mother.

"Kaa-"she started, but was cut off by Aoko, who was smiling mischievously.

"Kuroba Kaito, you'd better get your butt out here, now!" Aoko shouted.

"You're not fooling anyone, Ake-chan! I know your voice from a mile away!" sang back Kaito.

Akemi, whose nickname was being called out smirked and responded, "Well, then would you come out and see?"

Kaito murmured, "All right, but I don't know what…" and opened the door to see his wife crossing her arms and smirking at him. "Am I Ake-chan? Hmmm, anata?" Aoko said with a smirk.

"Well…" Kaito started but Aoko said, "Now let them use it."

"Hai, ma'am…" slowly said Kaito, knowing what was in store for him if he didn't comply.

"Shunji, go first, you've been waiting a long time." Akemi offered.

"Okay," and as Shunji started to go in, Akemi couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something different…. But she just let it go, and waited for her turn. As she waited she picked out her outfit of a dress with pink flowers decorated on it and a simple t-shirt. Then after she was done, she heard a door opening, and stepped in went through her hair and tried to flatten it, but failed. She sighed. It was one of those things that she inherited from her parents, they say. Oh well, she quit trying to do the impossible, and started to shower.

When she came out, she still couldn't tell what was different about Shunji today…Or was it her that had changed over the night? Nah… she was still the same height as last year: 5'4" (164cm), and her voice hadn't changed, and her face hadn't changed one bit. So, then what was the thing that changed all of a sudden? As she was thinking, she saw that she had changed her clothes entirely, and headed down as she heard her mother's voice to come down for breakfast.

"Akemi, come down, you have to eat before you go meet Megumi and Yukie!"

"Hai!" and she rushed down the stairs, in her outfit.

Aoko smiled at her daughter, "Ake-chan that looks good on you! I bet boys will be all over you," she smirked, and Kaito choked on his coffee and coughed loudly.

"You are not going wearing that." Kaito said, but Aoko helped her by saying, "Oh, come on! There's no skin showing, and she looks adorable, don't you think it fits her well, Kaito?" Aoko 'asked' him.

"Yeah, yeah. But Ake-chan, be sure to attack any boys who look at you funny," Kaito explained to his daughter while reading his newspaper.

"Kaito!"

"Kidding!" Kaito quickly tried to cover his words up.

After Shunji came down, the whole family started breakfast, but Akemi couldn't help to notice that there was actually different with her brother…. And Shunji caught sight of his sister's gaze, trying to burn him or something like that. So he addressed it over the table, "Okay neechan, what's up?" and Akemi lost focus and came back to reality, "Huh? What?"

"It looked like you were staring at me, why's that? Do I have something on my face?" Shunji asked curiously.

"No…But have you done anything strange?" Akemi asked.

"No….You're just acting strange, why is that?"

"I'm not…" Akemi started to retort until a light bulb went off in her head, while her parents were looking with curiousity also.

"You know Shunji, could you stand up for one minute, please?" Akemi asked.

As she stood up, he followed and she smiled….'I knew it…'

"Neechan, what are you getting…at?" Shunji asked now realizing a new fact: He had to look _down_ to look at his sister.

"Get it now? You're not a pipsqueak anymore," she finished with a smirk.

Shunji chuckled, "Well thank you ma'am, I reckon I don't have to look up now to talk to you anymore."

"Well, it's natural. Boys are supposed to be taller than girls, especially her… I recall _her_ saying that she likes boys who are taller than her…" Akemi finished with a wink.

"Neechan-" Shunji started, but Akemi waved her hand, "Ok, just saying…"

As they were getting used to that, as siblings, Aoko cleared her throat, "Well then, if you're done, could you two sit down for breakfast?" she asked in a gentle tone.

The two sat back down and Kaito cheered, "Congratulations, Shunji, you've finally beat Ake-chan!"

"Yeah, I guess I did…" and looked sorry towards his sister, who gave him a look of her own as to say 'It's okay.' And after breakfast, Shunji went off to play with Conan and Ken; the Hattoris' son. So Akemi was resting, for she didn't have to go until the other girls arrived and asked her mother who was resting on the sofa also, "Kaachan?"

"Yes, Ake-chan?" Aoko replied with a fond tone in her voice.

Akemi blushed, it seemed that she would never grow out of her nickname that her mother and father gave her when she was a tiny girl, "Did you feel like this when you discovered that I was as tall as you?" she finished while facing Aoko.

Aoko laughed, "Well yes, if you mean that you feel old. It's kind of cool to wake up one day to find your daughter is mistaken as your twin, and your son taller than you."

"Really? I think I felt that same thing when Shunji was taller than me."

Aoko chuckled, "Then wait until you have your own kids. It'll be more weirder." And as she gave her daughter a wink, the doorbell rang, and Akemi opened the door to find a girl who exactly looked like her, "So, Akemi-neechan, are you ready? Hello, Aoko-obachan!"

Aoko greeted her back, and Akemi smiled, and replied "Sure." And got her bag and greeted her mother, "Then kaasan, I'll be going!" and Aoko answered, "Ok, have fun!"

"I will!" and the door closed which left Aoko to her thoughts. While she was lost in her thoughts, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and she tensed to find out it was her husband.

"Kaito! Don't scare me like that!" she said, pretending to be angry but giggled.

"How could I leave you hanging like that? But is something wrong? You seem deep in thought."

She laughed, "Oh nothing, I just figured out that I'm aging."

"Aoko! We're only 37! Honestly?"

"Well, our children are already in high school and middle school, and one of them is as tall as me and mistaken for my twin, the other taller than me. Don't you think I feel old?" She answered in a playful voice.

"I guess….When did they grow up?" Kaito sighed.

"Somewhere between now and sixteen years ago. I still remember when Akemi was born…"

"Yeah. Me too. But I guess all things grow up, right?" Kaito commented.

"Yup! And I can't wait until I become a grandmother, "Aoko winked.

Kaito, also laughed at their joke, "Me too…"

"Kaito…" Aoko whispered.

"Aoko… The kids are away, should we…?"

"Baka. What if they come back? Just kiss me and be done with it."

"Oh, all right," and kissed her as he had done for now nineteen years, and as they broke off, they had that same look of pure love, and Kaito broke the silence, "Well, my dear shall _we_ go on a date today?"

Aoko answered, "That sounds lovely, how about…Ueno Park?"

"You got it," and after getting ready the two of them left the house, arm in arm, as she rested her head on his shoulder, both of them thankful to Kami-sama for...everything.

* * *

How was it? Sorry if it was too...rushed but I am okay with this one. It was one of my favorite stories to write XD. Megumiai30 out!


	3. Shock and Unthinkable

_Hey guys! It's me megumiai30 with the third story of this series. Even though calls were made for myself to do a Heiji x Kazuha fic, I couldn't come up with ideas! (Groan). ^^ So... Instead, I got this idea for a Shinichi x Ran story. You might have heard of a character named 'Eda Akiko' a little while back. Well, this story is about what happened with her and the couple. So please enjoy! Also, I think I'll put up the childrens' profile for you to see._

 _Unfortunatly, I thik I'll be uploading stories not that much beacuse of college admissions that start in September...(Moshiwake Arimasen!(I'm very sorry!)) But i'll try to upload some short stories here and there. Thanks for all the support you give me,_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Megumiai30._

 _I do not own Detective Conan. If I did, my wish of Ran changing her surname would have come true... If you know what that means. XP_

 _Japanese terms:_

 _Ojisan(chan): Uncle_

 _Obasan(chan): Aunt, Auntie_

* * *

Shock and Unthinkable

Kudo Ran stared in shock, unable to utter out a word, while her children were standing beside her, not knowing what was going on and also staring. What shocked her was not her husband in the room; this was his office, in the Metropolitan Police Department, as a detective. But _what_ shocked her was that there was a pretty young woman, probably about one or two years younger than her, pinning her husband against a wall, looking at her as if she had won, and had her skirt hiked up more than she remembered her friend; Kuroba Aoko(A policewoman) wearing it. Shinichi's eyes had grown to more than two times their sizes, also staring. When they were staring at each other, the woman opened her mouth, sounding like a seductress.

"Well, as you can see Mrs. Kudo, he's mine now…"

As Ran's bangs covered her eyes, she advanced to the woman and her husband. What had happened before this? We go back two hours ago…

* * *

"Okay, all set!" cheered Ran, who had a day off from her job, had finished cooking dinner for her husband, who was working late tonight. She was to go to meet him, give him his dinner and spend some time with her husband and then come back to put her children to sleep. Everything was going to plan until…

"Mama! Where are you going?" Conan asked from the kitchen door, which made Ran jump in surprise.

"Oh, Conan-kun, Megumi-chan! What are you doing here?" Ran asked in surprise.

Megumi started, "Well, we heard you say something about papa, and wanted to see what was going on, and niichan here said about not letting us go."

"Really? Well…I was going to go by myself..." Ran trailed off, "But if you want to go…"

As soon as she finished, Conan and Megumi shouted almost at the same time, "Please take us with you! We want see where papa is working too!"

Ran chuckled, "Then get ready, and I'll get some more food so that we can all eat with papa, ne?" and winked at her children.

"Okay!" They replied.

As they were preparing the food, the phone rang and Ran asked Conan to get it. "Hello? Okay, I'll get her for you," Conan replied, and called for his mother, "Mama, its Kazuha-obachan!"

"I'm coming!" Ran answered and came to the phone, "Moshi moshi? Ah, Kazuha-chan!...Yeah, we were planning to, but why? Mum-hum. Okay, then we'll be right there! See ya!"

"See ya!" cheered Kazuha from the other side of the receiver.

Conan blinked at his mother, "What's the matter?"

"Looks like we're going to stop by Yukie's place. Kazuha-Obachan said that she made a dinner for Heiji-Ojichan, but can't go because of Yuki, who just went to sleep." Ran answered and paused and added, "Do you want to stay with them until I give your father and Ojichan their dinners?"

Conan actually thought it for a while. On one hand, he could spend his time with Yukie; one of his best friends (The other being Kuroba Akemi), so it would be fun to just play and laugh. But on the other hand… he always wanted to see where his dad worked, and his dad had promised to show him around, and he had always wanted that…. "Ok! I want to go to papa today, mama!" Conan cheered.

Ran chuckled, "Looks like you actually thought that," and winked at Conan who blushed considerably, "Well, I just want to go to papa today, is that okay?"

Ran laughed, "It's okay, I'm sure that papa will be glad to see you. It's getting hectic nowadays with all those cases. Now, get ready!"

"Okay!" cheered Conan and Megumi also, who just came back from the kitchen.

So the three got prepared in a matter of minutes, and when they set out to the MPD, it was already 7'o clock, and headed to the Hattoris' , who lived in the opposite direction from them, even though they went to the same school. The children headed to the garage, where the car was kept, but Ran wagged her finger in disapproval, "Nope, not there you two." And she got cries of complains of 'Why?' from both of them.

"Because, we have to exercise, and it's summer, also I want to show you some things that you can only see when you're taking the subway," and she winked at her children, who were still looking disappointed; because they wanted the fun car ride at night, so Ran took the alternative, and offered, "Tell you what, if we go to the subway, I'll treat you to ice cream," the children gaped in awe, "And, the big bag of candy in Ameyoko that you wanted, okay?"

The children merely nodded their heads enthusiastically. I mean, wouldn't you if you were their age? So off they went singing as they went, quietly, since it was night, "Hey, let's walk, Hey let's walk! I'm okay!" And in moment's time, they were at the Hattori's front door. Ran ringed the bell, and out came someone who seemed to look like Kazuha when she was the girl's age, and she hollered, "Hi, Ran-obachan! Is Conan here?"

Ran laughed, "Yup, he's here with me!" and Conan appeared with a smile, "Hey, Yukie!"

"Hey Conan! Are you here to play with me? Because if you are, I have a lot of things that we can play with!" cheered Yukie.

"Sorry," he said in an apologetic tone, "I'm meeting my dad today at the police station!"

Yukie's face dropped almost immediately, "Really? I really wanted to play with you but…"

Conan, looking guilty tried to retort, but Yukie reacted with a smile that said it's was okay, and the lady of the house appeared, "Oh my, Conan-kun, and Megumi-chan, too? Quite the party you have here, Ran-chan!" she smiled, and the children greeted her, and she greeted back.

"Kazuha-chan and Yuki-chan!" Ran greeted back, and tickled the two year old, whom Kazuha held, and asked first, "So, what about the dinner?"

"Oh, yes!" and Kazuha handed her the three stack Japanese style lunch box. "Right here. Thanks again, Ran-chan, you're a lifesaver. The ahou will call me and complain that I don't love him if he doesn't get his dinner. It was a short notice so…"

Ran giggled in response, "I'm with you on that! I got the call from Shinichi about two hours ago, and started immediately. They can be a bother, you know?" she winked after saying that.

Kazuha also laughed, "Yeah. The ahou got lucky because I got a day off. I deserve a thanks, you know?"

Ran sighed, "Yeah, but what can we do? We love them so, and they know that we're capable of beating them up." And Kazuha chuckled in response. "True. So true." And Ran looked at her cell phone and hastily said to Kazuha, "Well, better go! It's almost before he takes a break. Bye!"

"Bye, thanks again, Ran-chan!" Kazuha cheered, as Conan greeted Yukie good-bye, and Megumi simply held on to her mother, and after the Hattoris' house was out of view, Ran made a call, "

Hello?" answered the voice from the other side.

"Hey, Shinichi! It's me!" Ran cheered and the kids also shouted 'Papa!' over the phone.

Shinichi chuckled, "Oh Ran, what's up?"

"Well, I was thinking of eating dinner with you and the kids, and we're heading there right now. Are you free, tantei-san? Wouldn't want to be disturbing you." She finished with a smug smile.

Shinichi chuckled, "Of course, sensei, I'll be waiting. Gotta go! See ya later!" he cheered.

"See ya!" and they hung up the phone.

"Mama?" asked Megumi while tugging on her mother's skirt.

"Yes?" Ran answered.

"Why do you call each other tantei and sensei?" she asked, her big eyes, which resembled her father's; shined.

"Well…our jobs are detectives and school teachers, and we started calling each other like that, as a nickname." Ran finished with a wink.

"But, I like it when you two use your real names! Like this;" and Megumi and Conan acted it out,

"Ran…" Conan whispered, and leaned towards Megumi

"Shinichi…" Megumi acted, and parted away giggling, while a blushing Ran tried to stop them, "Okay, you two, that's enough." And broke the two while laughing. Those two will embarrass their parents one day; Ran reflected…Especially when they learn about the magic of creating a baby….cough…. Anyways that aside, the three continued to walk towards the subway station.

* * *

At the office, Shinichi hung up his cell phone, a smile forming on his lips, and at the sight of this, Heiji chuckled, "You look happy. Is neechan coming?"

Shinichi laughed in response, "Yup, and she's bringing the kids too."

"Quite the party, Kudo. When can I see another?" Heiji snickered.

Shinichi in response retorted, "That's something from your lips, Hattori, since you already have three kids." And as Heiji blushed, Shinichi smirked in victory, and Heiji tried to voice a disclaimer, but was unsuccessful and quickly left the scene with the words, "Well, I have to go! The ahou can't pack me dinner because of the kids. See ya later!" and quickly left the room.

Shinichi chuckled, and relaxed on his chair, leaning in a comfortable position, until….

"Kudo tantei-san?" a voice called out from the entrance and Shinichi sighed. _'That woman again?'_ He thought to himself. As he saw the woman coming, he started, "Look, Eda, you're a great woman and pretty, if you ask me, but," he held up his hand to show her the diamond ring on his ring finger, a promise made with the woman of his life as a symbol of unity between husband and wife, and continued, "I'm married, and have two wonderful kids, so I suggest you do the same." He finished, but the so called Eda kept advancing, and tried to seduce him and said," You know, Kudo-san, I happen to like married men. They act like they love their wives, but in reality, they're just like fish, waiting to be caught by another woman to satisfy their needs, and I can help you with those needs." And grinned like a seductress, while Shinichi felt somewhat annoyed. What did this woman think about her? Sucking in all anger and annoyance he started, "Look, Eda-"

"Call me Akiko," she whispered in his ear, like a wolf that has just cornered her prey. Shinichi shivered in disgust and continued, "Akiko, you're a nice girl, but I wouldn't- no couldn't do that to Ran. She's…everything to me… I love her…" he finished with a whisper, but Eda kept advancing to the detective, and Shinichi; from a detective standpoint could see that she went all-out for this, as he inspected her clothing, he saw her dress hiked up from far where it should be, and long stockings on her slim legs (Something that Ran does occasionally…), and the first two buttons of her top undone, showing her chest.

Eda giggled, "And that's what I like about you. You're devoted, and you care for others, so-"she looked at him with the most disgusting and seducing smile," care for me, Shinichi…" she breathed on his neck as he shivered. Shinichi realized that he was pinned to a wall, Eda blocking his way out. 'I have to escape…" Shinichi thought as Eda advanced on him.

* * *

As Ran, Conan, and Megumi headed to the MPD, they were laughing and giggling all the way, after seeing all the things that they couldn't have seen if they took the car and asking Ran if they could do it one more time, and such things.

"Well, we can do it again when we head home." Ran smiled.

"Yay!" cheered the children, as they entered the building, greeting familiar faces as they headed to Shinichi's office, including one Kuroba Aoko, greeting them when she saw them come down the hallway, "Hey, Ran-chan, Conan-kun and Megumi-chan!"

Ran and the children were surprised and pleasant at her presence and replied, "Aoko-chan!" "Aoko-obachan!"

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Aoko cheered as they met.

"Well…" Ran started, "We're going to meet papa!" shouted Megumi with glee, to which Aoko giggled and bent down to Megumi's height and said, "Were you now?" Megumi and Conan nodded vigorously, to which Aoko continued, "Well, then he'll be happy with his beautiful daughter meeting him today, isn't he?" she finished and winked at Megumi, who giggled, and added, "Also his handsome son," and winked at Conan, who also laughed.

"So…yeah… I just hope we're not bothering him or anything…" Ran finished.

"No, you aren't! In fact, you're helping him," And Aoko whispered into Ran's ear, "I've heard this from one of the girls, but it seems that they can't seem to catch the culprit. Too many clues, no indicator…Look like he's stressed out to the bone... You're going to help him a lot Ran-chan by just being here, just make sure he rests while you're here, ne?" and winked at Ran, who smiled in agreement.

"Then, I'll be off! Kaito, Ake-chan, and Shunji are dying for me to make some food. Bye!" and she waved to the Kudo family, who also yelled, "Bye!" as they saw her walking out.

"Well then, shall we go to your father?" Ran asked.

"Hai!" the children cheered and followed their mother to their father.

Meanwhile, Shinichi was pinned by Eda on both arms and legs so he couldn't move if he wanted to. He could also tell by the sheer closeness of proximity, smell her perfume which was choking him. As she leaned to kiss him he only begged, _'Please, Kami-sama…help…'_

Kami-sama must have helped him, because help came not a minute too late.

"Shinichi…" his wife called him from the door, whose eyes had grown because of shock, and so did the children.

"Ran…" Shinichi replied, his eyes growing to the size of dish plates, glad and worried that she was here.

At once, Ran's eyes were covered by her bangs, and uttered out, "Shinichi…what happened?"

Shinichi proceeded to reply at once, but Eda cut him off and faced Ran with a face of victory and with a smirk said, "Well you see Kudo-san, he's mine now, as you can well see…He said he's tired of being with a wife who's not pretty and well-mannered, so…" and Megumi who had heard 'He's mine now…" asked her mother with teary eyes, "Mama, is papa not our papa now?"

With that statement from their daughter, the couple gasped in shock, and Shinichi tried to break away, but his resolve was gone when Eda held him _tighter_.

' _Dang it!'_ Shinichi thought.

Just then, a voice that contained Osaka-ben came in shouting, "Hey Kudo, is neechan here…?" and stopped when he saw the sight before him; Kudo being pinned down by Eda, a policewoman from the office next to theirs, and neechan's bangs covering her eyes, which made him kind of tense, because it meant that neechan was angry, and the Osakan sweatdropped when he saw her hand clench into a fist, and Conan also sweat dropped when he saw his mother.

At that moment, Ran spoke in a very monotone voice, "Hattori-kun…Could you take the kids out for a walk?"

"S-sure." He replied, and led Conan and Megumi out, "Come on guys, let me buy you some ice cream!"

"But, what about papa? He's not really going to leave us…right?" Megumi asked while sniffling, her eyes threatening to shed tears.

Heiji quickly answered for Ran who was getting ready…," He'll be okay. He's _your_ father, right?" and ended with a blink directed to Megumi, who managed utter out, "Okay," and the three left the room. As soon as they were out of ear and eyeshot, Ran started to walk towards them, her hands clenched in tight fists. As she did, Eda started say stuff that were meant to hurt her like, "You really gave birth to kids with that body? Could have fooled me, you look like a stick." "Those children, aren't yours and Shinichi-san's, right? They're from another man, right?" "I can't believe that our Shinichi-san settled for an ugly girl like you, you must have-"

"Shut. Up." Ran hissed.

"And what if I don't? Are you going to teach me to death? Or, try to make me die with your ugly face? Or-"Eda's words were cut off by Ran, who pulled her by Eda's back and ripped her off of Shinichi, pinned her down the wall so that they were facing each other, and pinned her arms behind her arm as painful as possible and stared at Eda with a murderous glare, "Listen closely," Ran started, with a murderous voice and eyes that resembled purple-blue flames, "You may think that Shinichi will willingly cheat, but you're wrong. He's a great father, and a great husband, even though we fight sometimes. Anyways, he would never do that sort of stuff, so stop wasting your time, understand?" Ran asked with such force that Eda merely nodded, and continued, "And, if you ever, ever come near Shinichi for anything but official business-" Ran slammed her fist into the wall, causing it to crack and dent, "Be sure that you know that you'll end up like this wall, understand?"And Eda who was in shock, squeaked, "I understand. Now could you please let me go?" and as Ran let her go, she quickly left the room with fear in her eyes. After she left, Ran's eyes were still covered by her bangs, and Shinichi walked towards Ran and started, "Ran, I'm so glad that you didn't believe her. You can't tell how thankful I am-"he was cut off by Ran, who pinned Shinichi by the wall, and looked into his eyes.

" _I love you, you know that right?"_ his eyes said.

Shinichi expected a reply from Ran's blank eyes, but what he got instead was a kiss…a deep one, which was saying, _"I know. You would never do something like that. I trust and love you too."_

As they continued, Ran said to him, while kissing, _"So, how was being seduced by another woman like?"_ and Shinichi could almost feel her smirk on his lips.

" _Hey! It wasn't seducing, but…."_

" _But what?"_

 _Well, you're they only one who can seduce me. I mean you're seducing me right now, aren't you?"_

And Shincihi smirked on her lips, to which Ran responded,

" _So I am."_ Ran smirked as she started to undo his necktie, and unbuttoning his jacket, and unbuttoning his collar shirt, while his hands went in her white chiffon shirt, letting out a moan as his hands massaged her hips until… _" Shinichi, we should stop…the kids are going to come back any moment now…"_

" _Really? Aww, can we continue when we get home?"_ he begged.

" _Of course," she_ replied, and not a moment too soon did they hear shouts of "Eww!" from the door.

Quickly, they straightened each other out, while they heard Hattori snickering and reassuring Megumi by saying, "You see, Megumi? Nothing to worry 'bout."

Megumi giggled, "Yes, I can see that. Thanks for putting some sense into me, Heiji-ojichan!" she cheered and hugged him by his legs.

As Shinichi and Ran finished fixing each other so that they were presentable, Conan asked them, "So…what about dinner?"

Shinichi and Ran merely laughed and Ran answered, "Well, let's dig in…here?" and asked Shinichi if there was any room for all of them.

"Well, we can use the conference room," pointing to a room that was large and contained a conference desk, and comfortable chairs for all of them, and the Kudo family headed to the room, until Heiji said, "Well, this is great and all, but I'll eat and come back," and proceeded to leave until Ran called, "Hattori-kun! Kazuha-chan asked me to give you this," and handed him the dinner that Kazuha had packed him, and suddenly he was touched, "I never thought the ahou would think about…"

"So, will you eat with us?" Conan asked, smiling.

"Of course," Heiji answered.

So the five of them went into the conference room, digging into their homemade dinners. Heiji trying to steal some of the Kudos' dinner side dishes, while the children tried to do the same to Heiji's side dishes, the three of them laughing. Shinichi and Ran smiled, knowing that neither of them would trade this for anything and Ran spoke up, " I love you."

Shinichi replied with love in his eyes, "Me too. I wouldn't trade this for anything." And the two of them just watched the scene in front of them, their two children Conan and Megumi playing with Hattori, knowing that they had a wonderful family, and friends, and couldn't be more happier. They giggled at each other, and joined the fight of the side dishes while eating the last of their dinner.

' _Thank you Kami-sama…'_ Ran thought.

* * *

Thank you for reading! It may be a little long, but... It ended up that way XP(笑) Kami-sama be with you, and thanks again! Please review!

Megumiai30, out!

P.S: The song that the children sing is 'Sampo', or Stroll in English. For Miyazaki fans, the title should be familar. XD


	4. The Pros and Cons of Osake

_Hello, everyone, megumiai30 with a new story. Sorry it's overdue, but I have an announcement to make; I'am taking a hiatus until the Enterance Exams are finished in November. So...so sorry... TT, but I promise I'll upload as soon as everything works out like how Kami-sama has planned. So please enjoy! Not going to say which couple is introduced, but for Heijix Kazuha fans, this will be an exciting piece! (Laughs) Enjoy!_

 _I do not own Detective Conan. I only own the children XP_

* * *

The Pros and Cons of Osake

After they had taken their leave for the day, Shinichi and Heiji hightailed it out of the building, eager to meet their families until… "Hey, Kudo! Let's go for a drink!" cheered Heiji.

Shinichi sighed, "Hattori, remember the last time you went in totally knocked out?"

Heiji winced; he remembered that night very well. He had come back home, completely intoxicated, and was met by a very angry Kazuha, who; after enduring some of Heiji's idiotic comments, just knocked him out with her aikido; which in turn made him an owner of a big bruise on his forehead which went for several days. So, Shinichi's worries were actually valid, but…

"Come on! Just one drink of Hibiki and beer! It won't hurt that much!" Heiji winked at Shinichi, who just sighed.

"If you say so…" and Shinichi sighed as an enthusiastic Heiji dragged him to a bar.

"Come on, Hattori! That's your sixth one! Stop it will you?" Shinichi exclaimed

S-so what? I ain't 'going to let some quantity limit deter 'e!" Heiji slurred as he flailed his arms back and forth.

Shinichi sighed, their wives were not happy by now; it was already 10, and finally after the ninth cup of Hibiki, Heiji stopped drinking, and Shinichi seized the opportunity to sling his arm over his shoulders, and pulled him to go to his house. As he called a taxi, well… he really wasn't looking forward to go home…

They arrived home, and Shinichi literally dragged a drooling Heiji out and to the front door, where he rang the doorbell, and out came a woman who was not happy about the sight in front of her; her husband drunk to the bone and his friend carrying him, struggling to do so.

Kazuha let out a deep breath.

"Hey, Kazuha-san… Sorry about this, tried to stop him, but you know how he loves Hibiki." Shinichi managed a nervous smile, to which Kazuha managed a smile in return, "No, it's okay! I just need to give this ahou some smacking here and there." To which Shinichi chuckled, "Oh, and I've called Ran-chan about everything, so she shouldn't hurt you…too bad." Kazuha smiled the most sympathetic smile she could muster.

Shinichi winced, "Thanks." And Heiji started to stir, "Kazuha, that you?" Shinichi sighed, "Yes Hattori, that's your wife," and Shinichi led Heiji to Kazuha and waved good-bye to her as he walked back out the fence.

Kazuha, who was currently supporting this man whom she called her husband, was left with the task of 'escorting' her husband to their bedroom and laying him on the bed, which isn't easy because he's all muscle, and she; an announcer who knows aikido. So she started dragging him back to their room until…

"Kazuha?" Heiji slurred.

"Yes, Heiji?" Kazuha grunted as she dragged him upstairs.

"Where's Yukie?"

"Studying. She's still trying to solve that math problem…" Kazuha started but was cut off by Heiji, who cheered, "I 'ant to go see her!" and suddenly ran up the rest of the stairs and heading to his daughter's room, while Kazuha groaned and followed him, "Heiji, wait!" As Kazuha ran up to follow him, she decided bitterly to herself; _'I'm going to follow that ahou when he goes drinking.'_

.Meanwhile, Yukie was jamming it out on her MP3 player, humming as she solved a strangely hard math problem and fidgeted with her pencil, when she heard a knock on the door and an all- familiar voice from the other side of it. "Yu-ki-e-chan! ~" a voice hollered in a very noisy tone, which could only mean one thing; her dad, who was drunk to the bone.

With a sigh, Yukie replied, "What is it, tousan?"

"Can I come in?" Heiji slurred.

Yukie sighed and tried to answer, but before she could, her door opened and in came in her drunken father, hugging her from her back slurring, "Yu-ki-e chan~ I missed you, how are you doing?" and kissed her on the cheek, while Yukie, a teenage girl, was disgusted at the signs of affection, and quickly swatted her father away with the words, "Eww! Tousan stop it!" and Heiji retreated back with shock, "I'm sorry, Yukie…I just love you, my little girl…"and he pouted his lips, to which Yukie sighed stood up, and kissed Heiji on the cheek, " I love you too tousan…But you know, Yukie isn't a little girl now, I'm fourteen now."

"I know, but you'll always be my little girl." Heiji said and slung his arm over her shoulder, and she replied, "I know," and a voice came from the doorway, "My, my, some father-daughter bonding time?" Kazuha smirked while leaning on the doorway.

"Well…" Yukie started.

"Come here Heiji, let's go, don't you feel like you're bothering Yukie a little?" Kazuha sighed as she dragged him from Yukie and to their bedroom, leaving Yukie's room while winking at her daughter, Yukie winking back and returning to her work.

When they were about halfway to their room, Kazuha grunted, "You know, I'm not saying not to drink, just don't get drunk, you ahou! It said so in some Bible I've read."

"Huh?" Heiji muttered a little while and replied, "Okay."

Kazuha sighed and finally reached their bedroom, opened the door and headed to their bed, and she was so overwhelmed with his weight that she fell on the bed, Heiji on top of her.

Kazuha sighed, it looked like she was stuck here until morning, until she heard a voice, "Kazuha?"

"Yes, Heiji?" she replied back.

"Love ya," and he leaned down and caught her lips for an unexpected but not unwelcomed kiss. This was the only the thing that Kazuha loved about Heiji when he was drunk, he always expressed his love for her, opposed to when he's sane, they fight with the word 'ahou' going back and forth. Kazuha was enjoying the kiss until, "Tired. Kazuha, you don't leave me, okay?" Heiji broked the kiss and murmured, and then fell asleep on top of Kazuha.

After he was in a deep sleep, Kazuha giggled and kissed his forehead, "I wouldn't dream of it, you ahou," and feel asleep soon afterwards.

Omake

Yukie yawned after she woke up. Yesterday was a long day, after school, studying, and dealing with her drunken father's adversaries So on this Saturday, she wanted a delicious Osaka meal for breakfast, and went to her mom to ask her. When she headed to the bedroom, she opened the door slightly to see her dad on top of her mom without clothes (?!), and quickly closed the door. 'Oh my gosh! Did they do that…?!' Yukie thought and with a blush rushed downstairs to eat something.

Behind closed doors, a couple snickered as they listened to their daughter being traumatized.

* * *

So did you enjoy? Please enjoy, and may Kami-sama bless you^^ From megumiai30 (惠愛30)^^

P.S See you in December XD


	5. The Long and hard Way Part I

The long and hard Way of Becoming a Parent Part I

Konichiwa Mina-san... Sorry for making you wait 2 years but I think this story will be worth it(?) That's up to you to decide. But anyways enjoy this story... I hope you don't find the story or the language explicit. Also this will be divided into two parts, so enjoy!~ Also as a side note, I don't think I'll be able to upload frequently so sorry... TT

Megumiai30

I do not own any of this XP P.S: Aoyama-san, please hurry up with the ending..!

* * *

The lights were at its dimmest, the king-sized bed was prepared for all things for the night. All that Kuroba Kaito had to wait for was…

"Kaito~" a voice shouted from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I am, just waiting for someone named _Kuroba_ Aoko to come ou-…" Kaito smirked, and out came the new-wed bride from the bathroom; simply beautiful. His breath hitched.

She was in her elegant wedding dress, which hugged her figure so perfectly and gracefully covered her legs; the dress itself could be said that it was made especially for her.

"Wow." Kaito awed, making Aoko giggle.

"How is it, Mr. 'I'm going to marry a model when I'm older'? Pretty bad right?" She smirked.

"No!' Kaito exclaimed, "You look absolutely beautiful…"

Aoko chuckled, and with that sat next to him on the bed, staring into space, lost in thought…. To Kaito, it seemed as if she was an angel. Her messy brown hair flowing down from her scalp to her lower back as if it was a waterfall, her purple-blue eyes shining with love, and her body covered with the most graceful of dresses. _'Gosh, she's beautiful…'_ He thought as he was staring at her, awed by her beauty.

"Hey, Kaito?" Aoko seemed to ask out of the blue, which in effect woke Kaito from his trance, "Huh? Yeah?"

"What do you think about having kids?" She asked while still staring at the wall.

He was woken again from his trance, "Kids?" He repeated.

She nodded her head, "I mean kids of our own." She then shifted her body so that she was facing Kaito directly; her eyes boring into his soul.

Kaito suddenly turned his head so that he was looking at her directly.

"Aoko, are you serious?" He asked with a puzzled face.

She nodded while smiling. "I wanted kids with you from the start, silly."

"Aoko…" He breathed her name as if he didn't, she would disappear from thin air. Then he continued while his face was all red, "Well…you know, I really haven't thought of this before we were married…" He trailed off, feeling ashamed of himself. How could have he had not thought about the very basic thing about the God-given present of a family, which was having children?

Gathering his breath, he continued, "But, now that I think about it, it might be wonderful to have a child or two. Someone that we can watch grow from the beginning and care for. That would be amazing. You would be an excellent mother…"

"And you would be the perfect father…. Papa." She finished with a mischievous grin.

Kaito blushed, while Aoko giggled as they both stared at each other in complete silence until he reached for her, and she the same until their lips met in a firm, but gentle kiss. As they did, the lights grew dimmer and the night continued, with its shining full moon, as a gift from Kami-sama.

* * *

Slam! The sound of a door opening could be heard from the bathroom on the second floor of the Kuroba household, followed by a rush of footsteps that rushed to the bedroom and the sound of bitter crying. The man of the house, who had eagerly had waited for some news from his wife, looked into the sink of the bathroom to eye something and sighed. The white blank screen on a…false pregnancy test. He let out another deep breath. It had been 1 year and four months since the couple had married, and now already they had been through dozen false pregnancy tests and 2 false _pregnancies_. He then took a glance at their bedroom; his wife, Aoko was lying face down on the pillow where she was crying until no more tears would come out of her, it seemed.

Kaito, moved slowly and cautiously to the bed that they shared and sat down. Aoko, realizing the weight of the bed had shifted to one side knew that her husband was present.

With the gentlest voice that he could ever manage he called out to her, "Aoko?"

She nodded, giving a signal that she knew he was here.

"Are you alright?" He got right to the point, while trying not to provoke her.

Aoko nodded, and for a moment there was absolute silence. Not the one of those serene moments of peace, but a moment of tension and awkwardness. They stayed in that position for 20 minutes until Aoko sat up from where she was lying face down and sighed.

After she let a long breath she turned face to him and whispered, "Kaito…I'm sorry, but could you leave me alone for a moment?"

Kaito looked at her face; it was soaked in tears; her eyes were bloodshot. She was smiling, but her eyes were not.

Kaito sighed in defeat, "All right, I'll be in the living room if you need me," and wiped off the remains of her tears and left the room.

As he left the room she called out to him, "Kaito?"

"Yes, Aoko?"

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"Not being able to conceive…"

As soon as she had said that, he turned around and looked at her with a warm smile and comforted her, "Don't worry about it Aoko, we still have the best years of our lives to come, even though it is short like fog," he winked at her and walked out.

Aoko, looking as she had decided on something, got up from the bed, went over to the dresser and got ready for a stroll. She wore the most comfortable clothes that she could muster, and set out while letting her husband know that she was going out for a walk. Her husband responded that he understood, and to have a time of healing… while watching out for perverts. Aoko smirked, that was her husband.

She headed out to see that it was a clear day, with the sun shining its bright rays onto the surface of the earth. Aoko gritted her teeth. How could the day be so cruel to her after what she's been through this morning? As she thought these things, she finally arrived at her destination: Edoka Park, the place of many memories and fights. She chuckled to herself while going around the playground; the slides, swings, the play place where Kaito had made his 'fort' and had kicked Aoko out, because it was a 'man's' playground…. She chuckled.

Ah…good times…. good times….

She was about to head home until she headed to a bench where she sat down, again taking in the familiar sights _. 'If only I had a child to take here…'_ Her thoughts drifted to a sense that involved her husband, herself, and their child…

"Excuse me miss, is this seat taken?" A woman asked that made Aoko come to her senses.

Aoko, immediately coming to her senses, hastily spit out, "No, no! Please sit down!" and the woman while thanking Aoko sat down with her baby in her arms.

' _Sheesh, another baby? Come on Kami-sama, are you torturing me?_ ' Aoko thought to herself.

When she came out of her trance, she saw that the little baby was really cute; her eyes were big and round, rosy and chubby cheeks, all the features that made it seem that she was going to be a beauty someday. (The chubbiness would wear off as she grew.) Aoko couldn't help but remark to the mother of the baby, "She's a fine beauty, just like her mother."

The mother in turn chuckled and replied, "Thank you."

"What's her name?" Aoko asked curiously.

"Mari." The mother replied fondly, with a twinkle in her eyes that Aoko couldn't put her finger on.

Aoko nodded, "Hello, Mari-chan!" she greeted the baby, to which the baby giggled.

Aoko giggled herself, this baby was really helping her cheer up. She tickled Mari, which made the baby laugh in pleasure. The mother, who was watching carefully and examining Aoko play with her daughter, smiled and complimented, "You're really good with babies, miss. Do you have any of your own?"

Aoko blinked with a puzzled expression, did she already look that much? Cautiously, she asked the mother, "Excuse me, ma'am, how did you know that I was…." She trailed off, because she suspected that the person she was talking to knew what she was talking about.

The woman chuckled and let out a deep breath, "Well, let's just say that you have this twinkle in your eyes… but more importantly…" Her gaze went down towards Aoko's wedding ring, proudly on her ring finger.

Aoko, after a moment of confusion, came to her senses and laughed. "I guess it's obvious, huh?"

"Yes. But back to my previous question, if it's all right with you; do you have any children, miss?" The woman asked Aoko directly facing her.

Aoko; kind of bewildered that this strange woman was asking all these questions, shook her head slowly. "No, but I do want them…" she trailed off, she hadn't meant to say that!

The baby's mother chuckled, "Well, it doesn't seem that you aren't against having children…

"Yes, but it doesn't seem like I can get…pregnant…" Aoko trailed off, that was a very sensitive wound that she had, and the mother also realized that in a second.

"I'm very sorry for asking you that, miss…" She had quickly tried to comfort Aoko, who now had tears in her eyes.

Aoko managed to let out a voice that seemed to sound like, "It's okay."

The mother let out a big sigh and started to talk to Aoko again, "But you know, I know what you must be going through right now, miss."

Aoko's head perked up, "Excuse me?"

The woman smiled in compassion and put her hand of Aoko's back making her kind of anxious until the woman started talking, "Yes…I had to wait ten years before I was blessed with this bundle of joy."

Aoko was shocked. She thought that going nearly a year in marriage without the blessing of birth was too much to endure, but ten years….

Aoko did sure feel a sense of embarrassment. She had wined to Kami-sama about not being able to conceive for a year, but for ten years? She really had nothing to say to this woman about her stress, and lowered her head in shame. _'So is this why Kami-sama sent me to the park…?'_

"Um, miss? Are you okay?" The mother asked worried.

Aoko came to her senses, "Yes, I'm okay! I was just thinking that I was a very spoiled brat towards Kami-sama…"

"Aren't we all?" The mother laughed.

"But if I may ask about your story…" Aoko carefully asked the mother.

"About the ten years that I had to wait?" The mother checked.

Aoko nodded to the somewhat odd bravery that she felt in an instant.

The mother closed her eyes remising the past. She started to talk, "Miss, how old you think I am?"

Aoko blinked at the sudden question, and she was hesitant. The mother looked as if she was in her mid to late 20s, but if she said something awkward, then…

The mother, knowing exactly what she was thinking assured her that it was okay with a motherly look, "It's okay. You can spit it out."

Aoko answered, "About twenty-five?"

The mother replied, "Plus ten."

Aoko gaped her mouth in shock. She could have sworn that the mother could be mistaken for at least a woman at best late 20s.

The mother chuckled, "There's no need to be shocked, ten years isn't actually that long of a time."

Aoko started thinking, '10 years ago… means that I was in elementary school…"

"But if I may ask, miss..." the mother asked making Aoko come back to the present.

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty, ma'am."

"How long have you been married?" The mother asked hesitantly.

"Almost a year." Aoko replied, feeling as if she was being interviewed.

The mother leaned back on the bench and closed her eyes as an aged sage and assured Aoko, "Well, then you have nothing to worry about. It looks like you're healthy, you just have to find the right timing… If you know what I mean." And she winked at her, who blushed harder than she could possibly imagine.

The mother sighed, "You know miss, during the ten years when I was childless, I tried everything I could to have a baby, like this one," And she smiled at her daughter, Mari and continued, "But you know what I figured out after the eight year of my marriage?"

Aoko, who listened with awe, suddenly perked up. "What?" she asked as a child asking a parent.

"It's that even if I work hard for something, even if I try to do it to the best of my gut, nothing works if it's not Kami-sama's will, or if you don't rely on him for help. I can tell you how embarrassed I was, since I'm a pastor's wife…But after I did, the next year, Kami-sama gave this bundle of joy as a present to me." The mother finished eyeing her daughter with such love that Aoko never thought that could exist in this world.

"Oh…"

"So that's why this baby's name is Mari(真理). For the truth that Kami-sama has given us. We just changed the pronunciation of the first character so that it may be more feminine." The mother ended with a smile.

Aoko couldn't help but laugh. This mother and the cute Mari-chan really made her day, go her through all the hardships she was facing right now. A moment of silence followed until the mother got up while looking at the watch, getting up, "Oh geez! I forgot about dinner…!" she exclaimed and hastily tried to go but Aoko stopped her, "Wait, ma'am!"

The mother stopped in her tracks, "Yes, miss?"

Aoko, gathering the courage to talk asked, "Since this is a bond that didn't happen by accident, could I at least get your name please?"

The mother smiled, "My name is Tanaka Ayako. It looks like we haven't asked for our names, eh? What's your name miss?"

"I'm Naka- no- Kuroba Aoko." Aoko replied sheepishly.

Ayako-san smiled, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Well then, see you Aoko-san!" and Ayako-san waved her hand as she rushed home.

Aoko waved her hand at Ayako-san until she was out of sight, and headed the other way home. When she arrived, she expected her husband to be home, but she was left with a note from said person placed on the table.

 _Dear Aoko,_

 _Jii called earlier to ask me to come to the concert hall of my next performance, saying he needs my help with something. Last minute preparations I suppose. XP By the way, I think I'll be late, so don't be hesitant to eat dinner without me! ~_

 _Love you,_

 _Kaito_

At the end of the small letter was the custom Kaito Kid mark, which she loathed more than anything, but now…. It just seemed a valuable memory for the both of them. She giggled to herself. A dinner without Kaito, eh? Well, that just meant that she could have dinner simple and nice; no husbands to feed, no children to satisfy, she could have this whole evening to herself.

She hummed to herself as she prepared herself a nice simple dinner of fish and rice. When Kaito was around, she would add three or four more side dishes, but… As she was settling for dinner, her phone rang with the anime theme song "High Touch." Her husband had teased her that she hadn't grown up yet, to be listening to a child's song.

"Moshi moshi?" She answered.

"Ah, hello? Aoko?"

"Keiko-chan! What's up?" Aoko cheered.

"Well, I got a double meeting with guys tonight and my partner ditched me at the last minute, and now I don't have a partner. So…Aoko-chan, could you go with me?"

Aoko paused, "Well Keiko-chan, I'm an 'old' lady now. I'm married, and I have a husband to feed. Why don't you get your friend to go with you?"

Keiko thought for a moment, "Well, I could but you know the classic Soukei-sen, right? She said that she's couldn't come because of that. Something that us Hosei and Nihon University students could never understand, right?" she laughed from the other side.

Aoko laughed in response. "Well… But you know I am married to my husband, so I don't think it would be siting for me to go to those places."

Keiko 'tsk'ed her tongue and tried to convince her, "Come on, it's not like one's going to try to seduce you and you're going to fall for him!"

"I know but I really feel out of place you know…."

"Please Aoko, for me?" Keiko begged.

Aoko sighed and replied in a low voice, "Fine. But if they try something funny, I promise that I'll come straight home." She warned.

Keiko's voice went from gloomy to happy in an instant, "Great! I'll meet you at the restaurant 'Eunhye" at 7 in Harajuku!" and she hung up.

Aoko got up and looked back and saw that she had made a hefty amount of food in the kitchen. So she did the smart thing and took the rice, miso soup, and fish that she was originally going to eat for dinner and put it under a cover for her husband to eat and set it out.

When she started to head out, she eyed her wedding ring with was sitting proudly on her ring finger. She proceeded to take it off; to help her friend by not trying to ruin her date. But as she was taking it off, she felt a pang of extreme guilt in her heart; _"Hey! This is the promise you made with the man of your life! Can you ruin that with a promise with your friend?"_

Her conscience shouted, almost like it was mad at her for trying to take off her marriage ring. She felt tears clouding her eyes and came to a conclusion that no, she wouldn't take off her wedding ring. When she put her ring back in its place her heart felt much lighter than before.

* * *

She headed towards the restaurant 'Eunhye' when she met a familiar face waiting in front of the door, and she hollered, "Keiko-chan!" and she waved her hand at said person.

"Aoko-chan!" she waved back, and they met in the middle, hands meeting each other in joy of meeting each other.

"Hey, how are you?" Aoko asked first.

"Fine, and you?" Keiko replied back.

"Well, I've been getting used to married life, the birds are chirping, and I'm meeting my best friend right now." She giggled.

Keiko laughed in response until she eyed something on Aoko's finger and proceeded to address it.

"Aoko?"

"Yeah?" She replied back.

"What's that on your finger?" She pointed to Aoko's ring finger.

"What?" Aoko asked a bit confused.

"That." Aoko replied with a cold and sharp voice(?) that Aoko had thought she heard from her friend's mouth.

"Oh this?" Aoko had checked with a sheepish voice.

"Yes." Keiko answered with a monotone voice.

"This is a wedding ring Keiko-chan! I got it when I was married back last year!" Aoko said bubbly.

Keiko with an annoyed face cringed, "No, no. Why are wearing it Aoko-chan?"

"Well…I tried taking it off, but my conscience pierced me so much that I nearly cried. So sorry…. I'll just try not to reveal it, hence ruining this double date…" She finished sheepishly.

Keiko sighed, "Fine… But please be careful, okay?"

Aoko nodded cautiously as she followed Keiko to the Korean restaurant 'Eunhye', which was a restaurant that served all kinds of Korean food, such as bulgogi, bibimbab, mulhae, bean paste pot stew, and of course kimchi!

When they made their way to seats, she found that there were two handsome good-looking guys of good statue sitting, waiting for the ladies. They stood up to greet the ladies.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Tanaka Youhei. It's so nice to get to meet you beautiful ladies." One introduced himself as he finished smiling.

'He's quite the charmer.' Aoko thought to herself.

The other young man introduced himself also, "How are you doing? My name is Hayashibara Ryunosuke." He also finished his introduction with a smile.

Keiko also introduced herself too, but Aoko was really mesmerized by the way that Hayashibara spoke and smiled at her.

"Aoko…. Aoko!" Keiko nudged her, waking Aoko from her trance.

"Huh? What? Oh! It's nice to meet you. My name is Na-Kuroba Aoko." She ended sheepishly.

She felt as if Keiko had borne sun rays though her head but she skillfully laughed it off. So they were standing there in awkward silence until Keiko points to the ondol section of the restaurant, "Now, shall we sit?"

The other three agreed, prompting to sit around the table in Korean cushions that were meant for sitting. As they engaged in small talk Aoko became more hypnotized by her partner Hayashibara: the way he laughed, talked was really to her… attractive…

Aoko slapped herself on the cheeks, 'No! No! Aoko! You're married to Kaito….;

Unknown to her however, was that Hayashibara was thinking the same way about her as well. He started small talk, "Aoko-san?"

"Yes?"

"If you're distracted by this mood, do you want to go outside for perhaps a cup of tea?" He asked, smirking?

Aoko replied unsure of herself, "S-sure." And the two of them excused themselves and went out the door were Aoko planned to flash her wedding ring and get the heck out of there but she was surprised when Hayashibara pecked her on the lips. As she was recovering from the shock he started to talk, "It's been a long time, _Nakamori-_ san."

Aoko's mouth was wide opened in an 'O' shape, due to one: the shock of the kiss, and two: the sheer fact that this man whom she knew nothing about knew her maiden name.

Aoko steadily regained her voice and uttered out, "Excuse me, do I know you?"

Hayashibara merely laughed and smiled at her, "Well, if you remember the poor little boy who was in the same class as you back in 10th, 11th grade you certainly might."

Aoko thought for a second and gasped, "You mean…."

"Yes, it's me Aoko-san remember now?"

Aoko was shocked, this man was once her classmate Hayashibara; whom she remembered followed her a lot when Kaito was out searching for Pandora and honestly had a chance but…. now? Not a chance…right?

Aoko took in a deep breath, "Hayashibara, I'm married now," she started flashing her ring, and continued, "And I have a husband who's waiting for me at my ho- "She was interrupted when suddenly she felt a pair of lips smacked right on top of her. Aoko's eyes immediately shot open but felt the moment was full of a fire that she never experienced in her life, and was so addicting that it was Hayashibara who pulled away, not her…

"Aoko-san? If you're willing, which I think you are why don't we drink deeply of love and enjoy it…. if your husband isn't around." Hayashibara 'suggested'.

Aoko, whose mind was gone in la-la land suddenly came to her senses and processed those words though her smart head, _'Come, let's drink deeply of love till morning; let's enjoy ourselves with love!'_ Aoko gasped. What Hayashibara said sounded like a verse she heard somewhere which a seductress drags a man to her house where they…. Well you know the rest, and heck, Aoko knew so well that she blurted out the first words that came to her mind, "I'm sorry, but I have to go bye!" and ran as fast she could to the bus station.

Unknown to her though Hayashibara was smirking…. _'Yes, see you later Aoko….'_

As Aoko was on the way home, she fell into the innermost areas of her thoughts, _'Did I only love Kaito that much….?'_

' _Why didn't I just turn down Keiko in the first place? You know that it was her fault….'_

' _Did I really enjoy that kiss…?'_

' _Why didn't I pull away when he kissed…me?'_

Aoko started to feel her eyes watering, the first tear falling to her lap. She tried to stop but the tears came falling down like a waterfall. Clamping her mouth with her hand as a way to block any sound of her crying (This was a public area), Aoko looked outside the window to look at the bustling city of where she lived and thought to herself: 'Yeah. I am Kaito's wife, aren't I?'

'But why the heck did I not recognize Hayashibara from the start…?' Aoko suddenly felt tears springing up to her eyes but she then heard the PA, 'This stop is…' She suddenly came to her senses and she got off of her stop. Since it was per say; night, Aoko ran home, and inserted the key into the door and went in just to find the living room pitch dark with no sign of Kaito…

'That's strange, it's almost 10 o clock, why isn't he here?' Aoko thought and went up the stairs to her and Kaito's bedroom to find an exhausted but eye twinkling Kaito sitting on the bed. Aoko gasped and took a deep breath out, "Sheesh you scared me, you idiot."

Kaito chuckled, "I'm sorry. But I was waiting for you, Aoko-chan. Where were you at?"

Aoko stammered, "Oh, well, I you know… went out for a walk?"

Kaito pouted, "You could have told me by the phone you know. All I got when I came home was a note that said you were going out and a dinner of miso soup, fish, and rice, which was delicious by the way- "Aoko blushed at that. She never knew that her cooking was that good until she married, "and that was it. Do you know how lonely I was Aoko-chan?"

Aoko looked down and apologized to her husband, "Anata, I'm so sorry-"But was cut off by a pair of warm loving lips to her own; her husband's. Her only true loving husband whom she had shared vows, a home, and a bed together.

When she was enjoying the kiss, her husband abruptly ended it, "Since when do you call me anata, anata?"

"Ummm…." Aoko wondered, fiddling with her fingers, seeming to be lost in her thoughts trying to look for an answer. Kaito thought that it was cute and spared his wife (for once) the embarrassment and smiled fondly on her.

"Aoko?" Kaito said affectionately.

"Huh?" Aoko was suddenly awaken from her trance.

"You don't have to answer that question but…can you answer this one question for me?"

"What's that?"

"Well… do you want to perhaps…make a baby with me?" Kaito ended with crimson splattered on his cheeks.

Aoko's cheeks went red in an instant, "Well… of course I want to silly!" and giggled soon after.

Kaito smiled in response but frowned.

"What's the matter?" Aoko asked a little worried.

"Well, it's just…. You know, do you want to go through this whole thing just to find out that you're not pregnant?"

Aoko's eyes softened, "Hey, this is an expression of our love towards each other, and don't worry about the baby part of it; I _believe_ that I'm going to get pregnant _. I just know it…_ " she whispered to her husband and life partner.

Kaito still had doubts however and proceeded to address them, "But what if- "but was interrupted by his wife kissing him with pure love, wrapping her arms around his neck while latching her legs to his hips, lifting herself up so that she could face him properly. When they broke apart, the two of them sent each other a signal that this night was going to be a passionate one, and off they went to the bed as Kaito was carrying his wife.

* * *

The next morning, Aoko woke up smiling a surreal smile, here she was in the blankets with her husband… without any clothes I would want to add. ;D

But as much as she wanted to stay a bit longer, she realized that she had classes the same day and with much effort woke up and rubbed her eyes, put on her clothes, washed up and got ready for school.

Kaito started to stir, "Aoko? Where are ya going?"

While putting on her clothes, she turned around and smiled, "I have school today, Kaito-kun, I have to go and study."

Kaito sighed and stood up from the bed and hugged her from the back, and pecked her on the cheek, "Okay then, see you later?"

She smiled at him and nodded, "Um-hm. Let's have a feast today, shall we?"

Kaito once again kissed her on the cheek, "You got yourself a deal."

After she left home and arrived at school, she headed to class to find none other than her trusty friend Harada Yuko-san.

They waved at each other as Aoko was coming in to the lecture room. Aoko sat next to her best friend who was in fact majoring in law as well.

"Hey, Aoko-chan, welcome!" Yuko-san cheered.

"Yuko-chan!" She replied back.

They indulged themselves in small talk, as did other girls or Ahem- all woman do until Aoko's eyes wandered off to the door to catch eye to a very familiar face….

She was sure that Yuko was talking about something involving the band 'Arashi' or the latest song from Ikimonogakari, but that didn't matter to her. She suddenly felt as if her past had come to haunt her when the person who also recognized her almost immediately and came her way to greet her.

"Aoko-san?" The 'mysterious man asked.

"Yes?" Aoko asked nervously.

"Well, I just want to say as a comrade, please be nice to me." Hayashibara answered.

Aoko simply nodded, trying to retain her cool as he passed by, although her disturbance didn't go unrealized by Yuko.

"Aoko, something wrong. Do you know Hayashibara-san? Turns out that he was admitted here with the top grades." She pointed out in awe.

Aoko's mouth simply stayed in a shocked O as she was flabbergasted, and thought to herself, 'Wow…the man who tried to destroy all my connections….espcailly my husband is now right in front of me, and I don't know what to do…'

She was gone in La-la land and Yuko waved her hand in front of her friend, "Hello, earth to Aoko, earth to Aoko~"

"Huh, what?" Aoko mummured as she woke from her trance.

Yuko giggled, "Come on idiot, it's time for class, the professor's here, or were you just imagining Hayashibara-san's handsome face?"

Aoko puffed her cheeks, and said a disclaimer, "No! Of course not, I have a husband at home you know…."

Yuko settled down and whispered, as the professor who looked about in his late forties (actually late fifties), wearing glasses called attendance for the philosophy class that was mandatory for all students.

"Hi~!" the professor greeted…And Aoko sat back as she let out a sigh as class started.

Later that day, after all of her lectures were dismissed, she headed straight back home without giving a second thought. She still had chores to do and a dinner with Kaito, who was hopefully coming home…right?

When she arrived home, she washed up and prepared a nice little dinner for them both, and what did you know? Her husband came into the door the moment she started cooking, "I'm home!" He said with a smile.

"Welcome back! ~" Aoko replied, and she went out to the front door where her husband was coming in.

Kaito brought her in for a deep kiss with her, and when the broke off she let out a sigh, "Mmm…."

"Welcome home, Kaito." Aoko simply said with a smile.

Kaito smiled warmly," Thank you."

Aoko giggled, "Hurry up and wash up, I'm preparing dinner."

Kaito chuckled, and winked until he started to smell something, "Hey, is something burning around here?"

Aoko took a sniff around and hollered,"Oh no!" and rushed to the kitchen to find that the tonkatsu she was making was burnt, and sighed.

"So, you burned it?" Kaito asked from the doorway with only his underwear on.

"Yup. Do you want to order some takeout today?" Aoko started to ask carefully.

Kaito sighed, "All right… Though I did want some of your tonkatsu today." And ended with a smile.

After Kaito had come out from his shower, the food arrived, and the couple began digging in. "Oh boy, katsudon!" Kaito exclaimed, and started to scarf it down like an excited little boy would.

Aoko giggled, it did seem like old times when she would go over to his house and have a sleep-over and play with the Game Boy Advance he recently got and eat lots of food that Chikage-san had prepared, and saw a lot of the tricks that his father would perform in front of them, for their amusement.

Now…It was them, but only as husband and wife sitting at the table to eat some katsudon.

Kaito blinked, "What's the matter?"

Aoko smiled, "Oh, nothing. It just feels that we're at a sleepover where we used to play with your Game Boy, big guy."

Kaito smirked, "Well, my lady would you like a go? We'll need the practice when we have kids, you know." Kaito winked suggestive at her, at where she blushed.

Aoko giggled, "well, I would like to try that Game Cube."

Kaito laughed, "Then so, may we be led to the sofa and be immersed in games this night, is that alright?"

She nodded, and thety went off to play the new game system with wireless remotes: just as they did with his game boy a few years back."

They both laughed as each one of them tried to knock the other off of the platform in that game while the night went on.

* * *

2 Months later:

Aoko suddenly felt herself with morning sickness as she woke up that same morning and made a dash for the bathroom throwing up everything she had eaten yesterday. As she was throwing up her dinner, she felt a hand gently patting her back while holding her hair back so that she could have a better time kneeling in front of the toilet.

"Hey Aoko, are you okay this morning?" a worried Kaito asked his seemingly sick and vomiting wife.

Aoko, who had barely managed to cut off her vomiting whispered, "Yeah. It seems I had some bad sashimi (raw fish) yesterday when we went to your mother's house." And she continued vomiting her supper from yesterday.

Kaito became continuously worried for his wife's health, so suggested, "Maybe you should stay home from school, just in case. I don't want you to get sicker than you already are."

Aoko again barely managed to cut her vomiting off and replied, "But I have class today. And I don't want to make a tardy record on my perfect attendance record." She gave him her signature puppy look, which actually works, but this time around….

Kaito avoided it and ordered her, "No. You need rest right now, Mrs. Kuroba, and I'm going to make sure you get it. Besides, you only have one class today. Why don't you call in sick today? I'm sure Yuko-san will explain your situation to the professor with ease. I hear that he's a Christian. Which means, he'll give you some slack. Besides, you have a perfect attendance record. I'm sure you've built a reputation for being punctual." He winked at that.

Aoko gave him a weak smile, due to the fact that she had been vomiting for about half an hour, and answered weakly, "Okay, Gosyujin-san, I'll rest according to your orders."

Kaito hated it. He had to go to his office while his wife….was well not ready to go out; her messy hair more messed up, tears in her eyes, pajamas… and her eyes had bags under them. The point, he was sorry that he couldn't look after her.

Kaito sighed, but Aoko knew that he had work to do for his next show and assured him, "Don't worry about me Kaito, I'll be fine." And hugged him as tightly as possible.

Kaito gave a faint smile, with sincerity in it, "Really?"

She nodded slowly, "Of course, and I won't take an inch away from this house until you come back."

Kaito held out his pinky, "Promise?"

Aoko hooked her pinky in agreement, "Promise. But if I have to go to the hospital I'll let you know."

He winked and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "All right then, I'll be off call me if you need me for anything, and don't try to overstrain yourself all right?"

She slapped him gently on his shoulder, "Don't worry about me, just get out!" and giggled.

He made a puppy dog pout, and then went out the door, "Ittekimasu!"

Aoko replied, "Itterasyai~!"

After sending off her husband to work, Aoko realized that she was feeling faint and proceeded to lie down on the sofa to rest. Her parents, his parents and Kaito himself all had scolded her that the bed was much more comfortable than a sofa. But Aoko had to differ; the bed felt so oldish and even though the sofa might be a little more dangerous it was more comfy. One's personal style, I guess. XP

Anyways she hopped on the sofa and lay down, her head against the pillow that she had brought from the bedroom, but not wanting or having any luck of going to sleep. So she did the most reasonable thing possible and turned on the T.V. What she tuned into was interesting to say the least.

"So Doctor Yamada Nonoko, what's another way of finding out if you're pregnant or not?" An announcer asked.

"Well, it varies from person to person, and I can say that it isn't quite accurate. But I can say this, if you skipped out about one month of your period, it's kind of necessary to suspect that you might be pregnant, and also if you suffer from morning sickness, or vomiting."

The T.V host replied, "Ah, that's why my wife…." But Aoko didn't much after. She only herad the words morning sickness and vomiting to be one of key symtoms of women who were pregent? Also she hadn't had her period in two months….

She suddenly felt wide awake, and after touching her forehead by the sudden dizziness, she immediately went to the drug store. She went it bought a…. pregnancy test. How many times has she actually held these kinds of test for the past year? A number of times and each one of them were very rash. Kaito and she always were carried away with the excitement and she took the pregnancy test only to find out that she wasn't pregnant and then she cried like no tomorrow with him. That became a ritual for them until the third time but….

'Nope today, I'm the only one who is going to get disappointed if it's not true….' She thought in her mind.

Aoko let out a deep breath, 'Well, I've got nothing to lose…'

She came out of that bathroom with a very surreal smile and tears…

Feeling much better (Except the fact that she was vomiting nonstop), she prepared dinner for her restless husband who was coming back from work, at 6 o'clock.

She had prepared dinner, something very simple, and couldn't wait to see the look on his face. While humming a tune she heard an acute sound, 'Ding Dong!'

Joyous, Aoko went to the front door thinking it was her husband and answered it, "Welcome home my husband!" She cried out.

"Aoko-san, it's been awhile…" Aoko immediately came to her senses at that voice…. It wasn't her husband… Instead she found at her front door, Hayashibara-san?!

"Hayashibara? Don't you think you've bothered me for a while?!" Aoko scolded at this man who was at her front door. The man who had tried to lead her astray from the man she really loves, who is her husband, Kuroba Kaito.

Hayashibara smirked, "Well, Aoko-san, looks like you need company, don't you?"

Aoko took a good luck at this…person, he had a very handsome face, kind of messy hair, and beautiful smile it could be said that he looks….handsome….

"No, just hum-!"

As Aoko was caught in a trance and trying to tell him to get lost , Hayashibara made his move and swiftly walked in, shut the door and kissed her….on the lips with just animalistic passion.

Aoko on the other hand was too shocked, and because she was just caught in a trance followed though with it, thinking it was Kaito… They kissed hard, and Aoko never felt anything like this, the heat that was coming from inside her was overwhelming to resist. But she broke it off with much effort. After all, the mind wants to, but the flesh is weak. As she was panting, she told him, "Hayashibara… Get out of my house right now!" she mustered with all her strength. But it felt like she was losing this battle.

He smirked, "Don't tell me you don't like it Aoko-san… You were the one more aggressive in that kiss we just shared."

She gasped. That was true, like that kiss they shared beside that restaurant…

Hayashibara used this chance of Aoko's shock to grab her by her upper arms and kiss her once again, with even more 'passion', if you want to call it like that… Aoko resisted all she wanted, but finally gave in and started to fall into that kiss… He began to lift her up and started to carry her up the stairs as he took off her shirt…. And she felt no sense of guilt in her heart….and let herself be carried until… they heard a voice coming from the main door opening, "I'm back~!"

At once, Aoko heard that voice that was so familiar with…. So familiar that Haysahibara also let her down. At that moment her heart began to fill with embarrassment and guilt, her senses knowing who that face of betrayal belonged to… her husband Kuroba Kaito.

Aoko felt as time stood still. Hayashibara broke off the kiss and Aoko came down from him… The three of them were in suspense as time flew.

That silence of awkwardness went on for about ten minutes until Kaito managed to let out a sentence of words, "Aoko…What's going on?"

Aoko clenched her heart, "Kaito…"

Aoko realized that this was the moment when the trust between her and her husband crashed in an instant. They met eyes and stared at each other. She could see his broken and tear filled eyes. She lowered her head in shame. Kaito on the other hand had mixed emotions: He was feeling sadness, anger, shame, and just sense of betrayal…directed at her.

Hayashibara smirked, "It looks like Aoko-san doesn't need you now it seems."

Kaito immediately lowered his face and with a clear voice like a knife said, "Get out. Now. I know a lot if policemen. If you don't, I'll sue you for invading my house."

His words were so clear and direct that Haysahibara didn't have to look at Kaito's death scare to run away. After he had left the room with an abrupt shut of the door, silence engulfed the two of them. Finally, Aoko felt so glad that he had vanquished the person who had come in between them and exclaimed while reaching for Kaito in for a hug, "I'm so glad-"

But Kaito did the impossible. He avoided such hug from this….this….. and sneered, "Don't you even think of touching me you…..slut."

Aoko stopped in her tracks at once. She had never once in her lifetime had heard him say such a harsh word to her or ever refused her hugs… She realized at that instant that she had done wrong, and guilt started pouring in like a tsunami. "Kaito…" she whispered.

Kaito's face turned into a tsunami of anger written all over it and Aoko knew that she was the sole person responsible for it entirely. He barreled on with things like "How could you?!" and "I hate you!" But she saw all of that coming. The phrase that destroyed her the most was the following phrase, "I trusted you…"

Aoko didn't see what was coming next, she was shocked about the events that just unfolded. But when she got her senses back to normal, she realized that he was about to leave her in this house alone.

Aoko hastened herself to where Kaito was about to leave the house and with tears she grabbed his waist and hung on to him, "Please Kaito, forgive me! I didn't know it was him, I thought it was you…."

"Wait, so you knew who he was?" Kaito's voice began to rise in a crescendo

Aoko began to feel ashamed of herself… If she only hadn't gone to that double date with Keiko-chan! Hence the situation lies right now…"Well, remember that one time you went out when I was taking a walk?"

"Yeah?" Kaito asked causiouslly.

"Well, Keiko forced me to go on a double date after I came back home…and I met him…" she finished that answer while looking at her feet, she didn't have the courage to look at Kaito himself.

Kaito lowered his face, "So, it was from then on that you broke our promise." He whispered.

Her heart shattered because 1: It was a lie, and 2: she didn't have the courage to say that she didn't want to, because she actually wanted to have an affair right then and there… Her eyes started to water.

Kaito, now feeling betrayed whisked her off of his waist and opened the door to get out of the house, since he didn't have the tolerance to live with this…. bitch that had betrayed him.

He had now opened the door ready to get out of this house when Aoko as a depsperate attempt yelled out, "I'm pregnant with your baby!" He stopped in his tracks for a moment taking in the information that had been given to him this past second; His wife was pregnant?!

With all the anger and betrayal that he could muster, Kaito said back, "Don't even think about lying to me! Also, good luck with that bastard you conceived with that son of a bitch, you slut!"

Aoko felt despair crashing into her heart as she lay sitting on the floor of the house… She felt a tear falling from her cheek and on the floor when she heard it. She hated herself and quickly tried to wipe it off, but her tears came so much so fast that she couldn't take it anymore and just cried her heart out. No person, husband to comfort her. It was just her… she suddenly got the chills thinking, but alone, all by herself in this big house they used to share…together. Her cries became louder as she put her face in her hands. She had messed up…. And she was pregnant with her husband's and her baby.

* * *

Author's Notes: Part II will be up tomorrow. Stay tuned!


	6. The Long and Hard Way Part II

Now here's part II!

To Angel-LauraR: Hi, megumiai30 here! First of all I'm sorry if you felt appalled by my description of Aoko's character of being unfaithful to her husband. But what I wanted to convey to the readers was the destructive nature of sin. I'm not trying to condemn her, nor trying to make it so that she would do such a thing because God wouldn't, and I'm not going to either. Through Aoko, I was trying to show that anyone, I mean anyone, including myself and you can sin against God in a moment. All the time it takes to sin is a moment. Even the great Kind David sinned after taking a look at a woman bathing from his rooftop, and the events that followed were very destructive. Also, anyone, I mean anyone, even Aoko could lose their mind into the pleasure, seduction of sin as you just saw. Yes, sin is pleasing to the eye at first. To wrap it all up, I wanted readers and myself, frankly to reflect on the destructive and temptation, problem of sin. Sin is a touchy subject, but in Christianity it is essential, and I wanted to try to show that. So sorry again and please look forward to this story. It starts off rocky but ends in forgiveness, because God loves you. And he forgives those who repent their sins. So enjoy!^^

P.S: I'm sorry to those who thought like this, and if you feel uneasy you can chose not to accept this exclamation.

From Megumiai30

* * *

Part Deux

The next morning, Aoko remembered everything, and was amazed of how she managed herself up the room to their….bed… Their bed. The one that she and her husband used to share. Aoko suddenly felt her eyes water up once again. She wanted to cry, but had to get prepared for school. As she was preparing a thing or two, she couldn't help but to stare at her stomach. It would be a little while before she starts showing. She unconsciously rubbed it and began to talk to it, "How are you, baby? I'm Aoko, your mother. Your father…" her voice started to crack on that phrase, "I'm sorry baby… I'll make sure you see your father, whom I need to apologize to… I'm sorry…."

She got prepared for school and left home. When she went into a room, she could hear the whispers of the students… They were probably talking about the relationship between her and her husband and also…Hayashibara, what happened between those three… As she passed by everyone she could easily hear the jeers and snickering of the people around her. She lowered her face and headed to her seat. She found that her friend Yuko-chan was nowhere to be found and that she was all alone… Well she thought that this was what she got for even looking at another man. (Even though…) She reflected on herself. Was she really only devoted to her husband? Or did she look at another man with lust that said 'I want him so bad that I would sleep with him!'? She weighed the two and discovered that even though she was more likely to have thought the latter…. she didn't want to admit it. The least thing was that she was thankful that it ended as a thought. If she had succumbed to her instincts… well she might be much more in a sticky situation than now.

She sighed. Well better that she pays for her sins now than later… Seeing that her friend Yuko had left her she got prepared for class. As soon as she had sat down and got prepared for class however, a breathless Yuko had slammed into the seat next to her. Aoko noticed this but did not react in any way. Instead she was still reflecting on what happened just in the last 20 hours… Yuko greeted her with a cheery face but Aoko had her head down.

"What's the matter, Aoko-chan?" Yuko asked with much care in her voice, whispering since it was still class.

Aoko tried to stop the tears from falling but couldn't, and the first tear came hurling down her face. Yuko immeditaly took notice of this and assured her, "Look Aoko-chan, I know this can't be good so let's talk at lunch, all right, if you want to anyway…."

Aoko nodded, some talk would be good…and the two moved their focus to class.

Meanwhile, a man who was about 20 years of age, skinny but tall, had messy hair and a handsome face came barging in his office where he used to make up new and fresh magic tricks for the audience. He sighed as he slouched on the sofa. He had a rough night: He was struggling to come up with a new magic trick the previous night, he went home to relax with much though, and then he met the biggest betrayal of his life: His long loved wife in the arms of another…kissing up the stairs. He remembered that she didn't have half her clothes on: she was only in her underwear…. He had barged out of his home and now it looked like this was where he was going to stay. He certainly didn't want to back to that… that…. bitch. He had thought of going to Kudos household until he could…. divorce her(?) He sighed. But the Kudo household, Shinichi and Ran were having a baby and he didn't want to intervene. Kaito had luckily turned his office into an also small house: there were some times where he could not go back home so he had made living quarters here: His office contained a door behind it where lay a kotatsu, TV, some pillows for sleeping, a shower and a refrigerator freezer, kitchen and everything else. Anyways this was going to be his house until…until….what really? Kaito, not wanting to think about this much longer, went into the 'house' portion of the office and went to sleep. "What now…?" he thought as sleep came over him.

Aoko on the other hand, now had time to speak with Yuko during lunch. Aoko swore that she heard whispering from the students around her. Her hands turned into a fist. Yuko taking notice of her friend's current state, whispered, "Don't let them get to you."

She merely nodded. After all, she had no right to be comforted like this at all; she had sinned by merely looking at an another man and if that wasn't enough, she actually tried to sleep with him. She could remember how he took off her clothes so that she was only in her underwear, how he tried to make her give in to her instincts so that her relationship with Kaito might be severed, and boy, did it work. Incidentally Yuko and herself didn't have class later that day, so they headed out of school to a nearby restaurant named 'Nozomi'. They ordered the usual and as they were waiting for their food, Yuko was the only to start the conversation.

"So….Aoko-chan, what's the matter?" Yuko asked.

"Well….Didn't you hear what people were saying, Yuko?" Aoko started.

Yuko nodded with a sad smile, "I did, but I know that they're not telling the truth. I know you very much that you would never cheat on your husband."

Aoko suddenly felt tears of happiness at her friend's trust in her. There was someone on her side. But this wasn't the time for that. As Aoko was wiping her tears away she explained everything. I mean everything. From the double date she was forced to go with her friend (Even though it was out of goodwill.), how he kissed her after he had left with her from that restraint 'Eunhye', also how he had met with her a few times by surprise at school, and finally the fact that he had found her house and had tried to sleep with her….. By the time that Aoko was finished with her story, she had her hands in her face and was crying. Yuko was immediately on her feet, went over to the other side and hugged her, patting her back.

"There, there…"

Aoko cried. She cried for the millionth time now on her friend's shoulder. Something that Kaito would let her do when she was down in the dump, and what she did for Yuko when her boyfriend broke up with her the worst way possible.

Aoko didn't even notice the food coming when she murmured out, "My…friends all think I'm just a cheating bitch…."

Yuko, knowing of the rumors and gossip that all girls were talking behind Aoko about her… such things as like Hayashibara was the one who was led by Aoko so they could sleep together, or that Aoko slept with many men, it was Aoko who had initiated the kiss after calling Hayashibara to her home….

Yuko comforted her, "Then don't you think they weren't real friends at all?"

"Yes, but now that I have to go to school with all of this…. It really bothers me so…" Aoko whispered slightly as she got herself together after she had cried her heart out.

"I know, so that's why I'm going to help you. You don't have to go alone, Aoko-chan, you've got me and the rest of your friends. Let's go together, and hopefully now ask for forgiveness to Kaito?" she suggested.

Aoko sighed, "Well yes of course, and because of the fact that this is his baby, I want him to do this with me but…. I don't have the courage to face him right now…"

Yuko smiled a compassionate smile, how could you do anything if your best friend knew that she had nearly cheated on her husband and now was paying for it like this?

Aoko remember something though, "But Yuko-chan, that's not even the worst part. I can go through this and ask Kaito for forgiveness but…"

Yuko conflicted asked her, "But what?"

Aoko let out a sigh, "I'm pregnant."

Yuko gasped. "Can I ask, it's Kaito-san's and your baby, right?"

Aoko nodded. This baby was Kaito's and her baby, that they had made together by the most intimate expression of love, and she felt tears come to eyes thinking about it. "Yeah…"

The two friends sat in silence…

When Aoko had separated ways with Yuko she found herself entering a big lonely house all by herself. She sighed. She felt like she was being punished. If it was, this was the worst punishment she had been put through. That punishment was…. Loneliness. Aoko had then walked the stairs to her- I mean her and Kaito's room. She let out another sigh. Why…? Why…? Her mind was now racing with anger about herself, and thus she curled her hands into fists and then hit the ground while crying….

When she finally settled down she got up and moved downstairs, for she was pained at the sight of the king-sized bed that she used to share with her husband….. She washed up, ate a very lonely dinner in the dining room meant for four, and then set up a futon in the living room to sleep. This would be the place where she would sleep until 'he' came back. Aoko lied down and sleep came over her, putting her into full rest from the day.

The next day, Aoko woke up and prepared for school, but before she did she then thought of something she should have done a long time ago. Going to the local office Aoko asked for a pregnancy diary that the government gives to pregnant mothers for free. Aoko felt tears come to her eyes, she never thought that there would be a time where she could be so sad, to find herself happy as ever. After she had returned home she began to write in it….

 _October 23:_

 _Dear baby, how was your day like? Well, I know that your day and my day is the same…but what's it like in there? I know that for a fact that it must be very lonely right? I was in there once too you know.^^ But you must know that I can't wait for you to come out here and play with me. And if you're worrying about your father and I, don't worry… I'll try my best…_

 _From, Kuroba Aoko, your mom_

 _October 24:_

 _Lousy day again. Still can't get my head over Ao- no that bitch that tried to cheat on me. What would have caused her to do such a thing? I mean I'm still young…. Wait not that… But it did seem a little off…No! I saw what I saw. Just like Kudo said: There is only one truth. Anyways I now finish this lousy day in my home… until what exactly?_

 _Kaito._

 _November 1:_

 _Dear baby,_

 _We had a hectic day, didn't we? We got to see Rainbow Bridge with Aunt Ran and Aunt Kazuha and got to explore Odaiba! Have you heard that they're pregnant too? Soon, you'll be able to have friends of your own! Just think about it… Our three families on a picnic, you and the others playing with each other… while Uncles and Aunts Kudo and Hattori and me…and your dad… are talking to each other… I'm so sorry my love…. I will ask for forgiveness…. Please pray for me…_

 _From your loving mom who has nothing to offer…_

 _November 2:_

 _Kudo came by today and said that Ran-san and Kazuha-san met with 'her'. He explained that 'she' seemed hopeless…. Hopeless, for what? I'm supposed to be the one who's hopeless! I run into the scene where my dang wife is kissing another man in my house, half naked with only her underwear on going up the stairs. After that man left, she claimed that she was pregnant! It seems more like the scenario of a third-rate Korean soap opera. (Sigh) Well, can't hurt to think it was wistful thinking that things aren't what it seems… because they might be what it seemed…._

 _Sleepy, Kaito._

 _November 5:_

 _Dear baby,_

 _They say that I have to give you a nickname. Huh. XD Of course my Korean friends said that, they were so fascinated by the whole thing that they wanted to give you a nickname. (I think that's the tradition of the Koreans! ^^) They suggested Ai(Love), Nozomi(Hope), Shinji(Faith), Bijin(Beauty), Kaori(Fragrance)and so forth. But you know what, you may not like it, but I want to name you Yurushi(Forgiveness). You do know why I've done that, right? So from now until about May, I'll be calling you Yurushi. That's okay, right? Good night!_

 _From mama XP_

 _Kaito…._

 _November 6:_

 _I went for a walk around the neighborhood until I came across a beautiful melody that was playing on the viola… It was so touching it penetrated even the deepest part of my soul altogether, it broke me to tears… I can still remember the lyrics, "Syu no heiwayo Tenyori kudarikite Sono aino name Tokoshieni Waga tamawo ooeri…." It felt like someone hit the right places where I needed healing from. It turns out that woman might be right, I could have misunderstood her after all this time…. No, no! I saw what I saw…. Even if the peace of some Lord comes down from heaven and covers my soul. I can't forgive can I? Anyways after that fateful encounter with the violist I headed for my office/house._

 _Kaito…_

 _P.S: Should I really forgive her…?_

 _November 15:_

 _Dear Yurushi,_

 _I went to the doctors for a checkup. It turns out that you're healthy and fine. 3 months after this… I feel so blessed… Do you know how much I wanted you Yurushi-chan? It turns out that Kami-sama has answered my prayers. ;P But still, I keep thinking about your father you know? Yurushi-chan, when you come out of this world, I wonder how you look like? I hope you have your father's eyes… They're so perfect that I can fall in them you know? It feels like I'm seeing a pair of shiny sapphires… That's enough for today I think, good night!_

 _From, Mama_

 _November 16:_

 _Forgiveness, eh? This, I think will be one of the first entries of this diary that I don't say anything about that woman who's living under my house right now. I've been reading a book called Freezing Point and I found out that the story I presume is kind of like mine. There was a wife who was tempted by a doctor at the hospital where her husband is the director of, and as a result after her daughter takes in this shocking sight goes out, gets kidnapped and is killed…. Well… I haven't read the rest of the book, but it feels like that wife should pay for her crimes, I mean how can a person live with herself knowing that you killed your daughter? I think it ringed in to me because…. It might be the situation that I'm in now… What to do…What to do…. I think that's something I'll have to answer, and I think with the help of this book._

 _Kaito._

 _November 24:_

 _Every human are born evil aren't they? We're selfish from the moment we're born do bad things in life…. That includes you, your father, and myself… Whom I've been thinking about a lot Yurushi-chan…. How I started is by reading a book called 'Even This Dirt Plate', which the author after getting married explained her life as a Christian, saw that the evil of humans was evident in her eyes. One of those evils included a woman whom she knew to be a great wife whom always did good for her family but was killed by a student whom she had… intimate affairs with…. I nearly threw the book until I realized that I could be that wife… I could have been that woman if your father didn't come in and hadn't stopped me…. I'm so sorry Yurushi-chan… I'm so sorry… But you know, I know that this didn't happen just randomly. If it did, I might just have let myself to the evils to this world. I think Kami-sama… Never mind. I promise that maybe tomorrow I'll try to find your dad…_

 _From, Mama_

 _Kaito, forgive me…._

 _November 25:_

 _My friend (Even though he's eighteen years older than me.) Masayuki-san, invited me to his house today for dinner and some well needed talk with a senior. Good break! I went to his house where he was living with his wife, Seimi-san. They just got married in May, and it was my first chance of meeting them like this after their wedding. It turns out that they're heading to the Philippines so that Masayuki-san can finish his degree in Southeast Asian Studies. The two were very happy to see me and Seimi-san had prepared a luxurious dinner(Well, she said it was nothing, but…), she also said that it wasn't as good as my wife's cooking to which my face I think darkened. Masayuki-san took note of this and quickly tried to change the subject but I waved it off. Masayuki-san, then actually in a soft voice along with Seimi-san asked me what's the matter. I sighed. At that moment I let it all out and the couple listened carefully. At the end I think I had tears in my eyes, and for the record Masayuki and Seimi-san really knew how to comfort me, understand my pain and overall care for a person like me in my time of need. I think I also cried too in spite of my fury… I realized that I was sad. Sad about everything that happened until now. My visit to Masayuki-san's place was just what I needed; a nice rest with two friends… When I left he gave me a farewell present: three books. Huh. One was very think, the other two autobiographies… He said that he had to go soon. I waved my good byes to me and he in return gave me a big hug… I cried._

 _December 4:_

 _Dear Yurushi,_

 _You've been living in there for about 4 months now and you're growing! :P I can feel a little bump each time I stroke my stomach. (Giggle) I wonder how you'll turn out. How did it go with your father, you ask? Well… I'm not sure. I don't think I'm ready for it yet, but I went to his office only to find out that he wasn't there right now. I'm not sure if he didn't want to see me, or if he had moved on. I cried in the office as I talked to Grandpa Jii. He said that I might still have a chance, so don't lose hope… Come to think of it, I think that I've actually lost hope and faith in everything… As I go through this with you I pray that I meet you in 5 months. Let's got together with hope and faith in the future shall we? XD_

 _From, Mama_

 _December 4:_

 _Jii apparently said that Ao- no sorry that slut came over to ask me for forgiveness. Jii at one point even told me that it felt like she was telling the truth, but how can one believe her? Another thing; how can a woman after finding out that her adoptive daughter had been the daughter of the man who killed her daughter treat her adoptive daughter so harshly? Doesn't she think about her own faults as well? Does she have no conscience at all? What the heck? As I read this book, I get the feeling that this is all about people who have no conscience… as I think about it, that might also be myself… I'm going to have a longer night than I expected aren't I?_

 _Kaito._

 _P.S: The more that I think about it, it makes me more and more embarrassed._

 _December 14:_

 _Dear Yurushi,_

 _It's almost Christmas and everything is in for the season except that this is actually my first Christmas alone…well of course excluding you. It is almost Christmas which is ironic, it's usually supposed to be the time of hope and love throughout the world, when right now I've got neither both… Oh well, better make the best of it, your Aunt Yuko said she's coming over tomorrow. It's been about two months since that incident that I had… Though now I feel somewhat used to living by myself… Oh excluding you, of course! But now I really wished that your father was here with me…. I'll be sure to 'win' him back my dear Yurushi^^_

 _From, Mama_

 _December 15:_

 _It's almost Christmas time, and Masayuki-san introduced me to his close friend Ryo-san who goes to a church. He recommended that I follow him to his church in this time of need… Heh! Whatever. I like Masayuki-san and his family of Christians because they certainly act like Christians, and whenever I get the chance to meet them, I really want to go to church. But when I meet the others, it feels like they live in some other world that no one is welcome to be a part of. Meh. Oh well, better follow Masayuki-san's recommendation. Other than that, I don't think I have anything else going on in life._

 _December 25:_

 _Dear Yurushi,_

 _Merry Christmas! How about it? We went to a church in Meguro and then I realized something today. Christmas isn't about the gifts, or the spirit of it. It's a time of hope in this world. Hope that we may be saved, a hope that we may live a better life through what happened on this day… So I realized since the new year is coming in a matter of weeks and you are going to come in to this world in about 5 months let's look to the future!_

 _From, Mama_

 _December 25:_

 _Christmas day. Ryo-san led me to his church for Christmas service. I can't believe it. I think I was in shock for the entire service. I can still remember Reverend Takagi's sermon. It was about treating your neighbors well. He asked the congregation if they were treating their neighbors well. It they weren't than they would just be like the inn keepers that refused a pregnant Mary and her husband Joseph a spare room, who was pregnant with Jesus at that time. So if they weren't treating their neighbors and people close to them also, it would be as the same as treating Jesus like that. This brought me absolute shock. Wasn't Christianity the religion where you just get saved live a blessed life and go to heaven? I talked with the Reverend Takagi, and he said that yes that is a part of it but only a part. He added that if you want to be a real Christian that you have to live a life that corresponds with your Christian status… Learn a new thing each day. I also asked about forgiveness. The reverend said that forgiveness was something you do to save yourself…_

 _December 31:_

 _Yesterday, I performed at a magic show, avoided the glances of girls that tried to seduce me and came back to my office/home. If we weren't in such tidal waters(?) (At least I am.) Aoko would've come to the front door (At least when she can make it home before I do.) greeted me, pecked my cheek and would tell me to wash up because she's made a great dinner for me. Today I come in alone, confining myself to the world of books that I got an interest in reading nowadays._

 _Kaito._

 _January 1:_

 _Dear Yurushi,_

 _I think thought that this was my first new year's alone until Aunt Ran and Uncle Shinichi, Aunt Kazuha and Uncle Heiji, and Aunt Yuko and my Korean friends Sun Young and Young Min came to our house for a party. Turns out that they're all couples… except Aunt Yuko and me, whom of course you know whose partner is somewhere out there…(Sob) I'm sorry…. Anyways we had a little fun, played some games did a potluck and got to know more about mine and Yuko's friends! It turns out that they were the same age, and went to the same school, until they decided to live in Japan for a while where they got to know us. Uncle Shinichi commented something about the Korean- Japanese relations until Ran and I cut it off, frowning. It wasn't pretty too; I saw that Uncle Young Min frowned upon Uncle Shinichi's remarks. Whew~ Afterwards we had a blast with the dinner that actually Uncle Young Min and Aunt Sun Young made for us since us three Japanese where all pregnant and had to rest because of the weight of our bodies… you know._

 _Then after midnight the Kudo and Hattoris went home while Yuko, Sun Young and Young Min stayed at our house. When it became time for us to sleep I insisted that everyone sleep in the rooms, but they insisted that since I was sleeping alone that Yuko and Sun Young sleep with me and that Uncle Young Min… sleep on the couch… When I asked them if this was a burden they replied that no, that they were being a burden on to me… I nearly cried. As I was falling asleep I want to sing you this song, Yurushi, "Kimi wa aisareru tame umareta… Kimi no syougai wa aide michiteiru…" Happy new year._

 _From, Mama_

 _January 7:_

 _Dear Yurushi,_

 _After that surprising new year's, it was actually winter vacation! Now I can finally put my feet up for a while! ~_

 _From, Mama_

 _January 8:_

 _Well, another day in this depressing year has started. I'm living apart with my wife whom I'm know trying to forgive you-know-whom and honestly even after reading these books, is really hard to do right now. Who said that forgiveness was an easy thing to do? It certainly isn't… I feel like that someone punched me in the stomach. I haven't felt this much hopelessness and this low since…. Since…. I got rejected by Aoko after she discovered who 'Kaito Kid' was…Back then, I felt like I had no hope for the rest of time that I would ever receive her forgiveness when that was the only thing I wanted… I remember since it was only 3 years ago, almost four now isn't it? After she discovered whom I was after she had followed moi (As Kaito Kid), after a heist she had recognized who I was and sought to take of my mask like a charm then shouted at me… horrible things. I closed my eyes knowing what was to come. But after she had run out things to say, she ran away… I tried calling her but she wouldn't listen. After that incident, 2 weeks later, Kudo and I and that detective from Osaka, Hattori took down the Black Organization and we all got what we wanted except for Kudo and myself… we hadn't got one thing, and it was the love of our lives. For Kudo, it was more easy: Ran-san had already forgiven him when he went to her for forgiveness, but for me… I was the reason why her dad wasn't at home, I was the reason why she didn't have to have the father-daughter time she desperately wanted, I was the reason she was in pain, I was the one that she had trusted…, so much… and I broke it, no matter how you put it. Even though I found Pandora and destroyed the Black Organization with the two detectives, in the end I knew that I had a hole in my heart which was her… In the days and weeks that followed, she would avoid me at every turn I got to speak to her, and then cast me a death stare that said, 'Don't ever think of talking to me every again.' Then I got so desperate that I stood out her house door kneeling for forgiveness. I think it was two days until she opened the door when I pleaded for forgiveness and cried. She sighed and after some shouting and yelling then tears she forgave me… I can't imagine how my heart felt so free at that moment. I cried out thank you and she then smiled at me sadly. We hugged. After a while, I asked her out, confessed to her and here we are 4 years later…. Broken…. I realize only know that I married one the most incredible woman there is in love and tolerance. Dang it! Why is forgiveness so hard?_

 _Kaito_

 _January 14,_

 _Dear Yurushi, I went out today for an occasional walk in the park and guess who I bumped into! It was Tanaka Ayako-san and Mari-chan, whom I met before I became pregnant with you. She told me that she had been pregnant since our last encounter from back in August I think it was, when I was suffering because I couldn't get pregnant, and well that very night…. When I told Ayako-san this she merely laughed and smiled that warm smile of hers. She congratulated me and also told me that she was expecting also in September-ish. I told her about what had happened to me and Kaito and so forth…. I think I cried, the next thing I know was that Ayako-san had her arms around me trying to comfort me while in the midst of this whole situation. Once I finally had calmed down, Ayako-san smiled but had frowned soon after. Why? She carefully warned me, "But Aoko-san, don't do rational things like abortion all right?"_

 _I blinked, "It never crossed my mind! I actually got to bond with this little baby." I ended while laughing._

 _Ayako-san laughed in response, "Good. I was worried that you might resort to killing an innocent child…." She trailed off._

 _And we sat there and talked a lot… You know that I wouldn't kill you like that… I love you Yurushi…._

 _From, Mama_

 _January 15:_

 _Back from work and I've decided to bring home some divorce papers. I've decided this because adultery is a form of unfaithfulness, and I don't have the tolerance to put up with that anymore. She deserves someone who can handle her. Even though I've read these books that Masayuki-san, I think the author is trying to say that humans are the same, weak and evil. Even though I haven't read all of it, that's my conclusion. Oh, Kudo came by today and tried to convince me to not to divorce her…. Well, that's up to me but it was nice to see him trying, because my mind is all made up in divorcing Aoko. Kudo pleaded with all his might, but it seems that no! I won't ever give in! Kami-sama, I'm sorry. I don't think that I have that kind of patience that you have…. Well, here goes nothing._

 _Kaito_

 _P.S: Then again…what would Jesus do?_

 _January 18,_

 _Dear Yurushi,_

 _It's weird isn't it? I've been longing for a baby from the day I got married which is now almost 2 years ago… As I think back, I think the time of a year and 9 months isn't a short period of time… After all I got married, got to have the blessing of being married to your father, and now living separate from Kaito… Whenever I think of your father Yurushi, it still breaks me down to tears. I…. think what I want to say to you Yurushi-chan is that I think I'm scared of going to your father and asking for forgiveness all together… You know? I'm scared that he'll brush me away, I'm scared that I might get a divorce on the spot, and I'm afraid that you…. that he'll never see our child (Whether he believes it or not, you're Kuroba Aoko and Kaito's child, don't you forget that. ;)). Sigh… I'm sorry that I've finished more than half of these in a sad tone but… you know… Wait! You just kicked, didn't you? XD Okay, okay I'll end this on a good note, Yurushi love you! Sweet dreams~_

 _From,_

 _Mama_

 _January 19:_

 _Ran-san came over today to convince me to stay with Aoko. She tried to tell me how Aoko was longing for me with all the works. But, strangely I didn't want to give me. Ran-san was known for her famous stubbornness, but I didn't want to give me. We started to shout until Ran-san started to cry, begging me. I apologized, after all I didn't want to get on Kudo's bad side, because I love him as a brother (Gosh, sometimes I want to go into the people who think otherwise…) and she said that we would be back together… Hah! Together my butt. Together?!_

 _Kaito_

 _January 26:_

 _Dear My Love Yurushi,_

 _Aunt Ran came over today! You do know that she's pregnant too right? She came over to tell me how your father is doing. She told me that he's still unforgiving of me and that she's sorry… She cried in front of me for not being able to do anything… but I thanked her for trying. It seems that Uncle Shinichi had gone also to help your father. I'm so thankful that people like Uncle Shinichi and Aunt Ran are here for me… Yuko actually tried to do it for me but Kaito got mad at her it seems. Anyways the two of us discussed about pregnancy stuff before Aunt Ran had to go: She has it lucky; she got pregnant a month later which means that she's only on four months! XP Don't get mad, you know that I'm messing with ya ;P._

 _Anyways, we talked also about you guys' future! What if she had a daughter and I had a son? Then could you be together as a couple? That would be awesome! Well then good night! ^^_

 _From,_

 _Mama ;)_

 _January 27:_

 _It was another unproductive day. I worked on some magic tricks in the office, and had breakfast, then filled out those divorce papers. I believe that I wrote them down in 2 seconds. Now what was left was for Aoko to fill in her share of the forms…If she would. After this happened, I kept reading those books that Masayuki-san gave me._

 _Kaito_

 _February 6:_

 _Dear Yurushi…._

 _I guess there's nothing left to say than to think now that there might be no hope for me anymore… I'm sorry…. I couldn't….. I can only pray to Kami-sama for a miracle._

 _February 7:_

 _I left the divorce forms when she was out with somebody eating lunch I think it was with Kazuha-san. (Asked Hattori for some cooperation.) Afterwards, I left them on the table where we used to talk and laugh… Man, it's been a while since I've been in my own house. The dining room, kitchen, living room and when I went upstairs to the couple room. When I went inside I found that it was barren. Huh? Didn't Aoko go off and live with that jerk? No, no! I won't! I'll just divorce her, that probably was a fluke. They probably make out or do stuff in another place… Anyways after that I laid out the divorce forms on the dining table with a note saying I'll get them at night._

 _Later, when I went over I think 12 at night, I saw that she had filled out her side of the divorce forms and that her stamp was on the table, so I stamped all the parts that needed stamping and was about to go until a note caught my eye, 'Kaito, I'm sorry, but I didn't- no- couldn't cheat on you… Please reconsider… I love you…' A simple note by my nearly ex-wife. I looked at it closely; it had tear marks smeared on it. Whatever. As I took the divorce papers and headed for the door, I could hear my name coming from the living room. "Kaito…"_

 _I headed for the living room; I could see my… heavily pregnant wife sleeping with only a futon on the floor and blanket messed up. She was trashing about in her sleep, "Kaito, I'm so sorry…"_

 _That was what made my heart melt. I leaned over to her sleeping figure. She had gained a ton of weight from the baby and then she was crying. I only looked at her in awe. "Kaito, I'm sorry… Kaito I'm sorry…." She continued in a sort of prayer._

 _I cried. I could have sworn the first tear come to my eyes… I caressed her cheek, "Aoko I'm sor- "I couldn't finish that sentence because she was kissing me hard, with her arms around my neck. I leaned into it, enjoying the sign of affection that had been absent for 4 months. After she had let go, I pecked her forehead and told her that I forgive her and I love her. She in reply sighed and said she loved me back; that she couldn't wait until she could have this precious baby with me, since it was Kaito and Aoko's first child. I started to cry… She wasn't lying all along. If she really was cheating, wouldn't she have been sleeping with him? Why was the couple bedroom so barren? It all made sense now…. I was the sinner all along. (Well…)_

 _I pecked her beautiful forehead and whispered, "I'll see you later."_

 _She nodded. Afterwards, I took the divorce papers and ripped them. As I headed out the door, I was so ashamed at myself. "I'm sorry Aoko that I didn't give you a chance…. I'm sorry Kami-sama… I didn't love her as much as I promised you…"_

 _This night was the turning point of myself. Thank you…. And wait for me Aoko, I'll be back home._

 _Kaito_

 _February 8:_

 _Dear Yurushi,_

 _Guess what? I had the most wonderful dream yesterday! I was in your father's office and asked for forgiveness after he had refused me, I didn't let him go and I kissed him. He actually said he loved me back and then everything was all right... until I woke up. I remembered that he had actually called me 10 days before saying that he wants a divorce, that he'll leave the divorce papers on the dining room table. So I actually prepared them with a note and fell asleep, waiting for my fate. Thus, I knew that now that my fate was written in stone, and I cried while I awaited my fate. But today… it seemed like the letter worked! I saw the divorce forms ripped up in front of me…. And a note that said that your father is going to be back soon! ^^ Were you praying for us in there Yurushi-chan? It's because… this happened so miraculously. I mean how did this happen in the course of a night? Thank you so much Kami-sama… I think I owe you a lot…._

 _From, Mama_

 _February 14:_

 _Happy Valentine's day! Happy indeed. I've never been so lighter in my life. After now that I'm going back home soon, that I've had contact with my wife. I sent her some chocolate and flowers with a note, to which she sent me a picture of herself with the flower and chocolate. Reverend Takagi was right: Forgiveness was something that you do in order for yourself to be free. Other than that, I finished all of the books that Masayuki-san gave me. I figured out that forgiveness was a present. We're all born with evil in our hearts, just as the main character of the book said, "All humans have a freezing point in their hearts…" I have to agree. That's why forgiveness is a present from Kami-sama that we can't deny. Well, better get prepared. I'm leaving here in March. Good night!_

 _Kaito_

 _P.S Masayuki-san said he's leaving in March. Better thank him._

 _February 28:_

 _Dear Yurushi,_

 _Your father is now coming home! It turns out that he had done some of his own soul searching and now he is going to come back home! ;) Thank you for being with me all this time Yurushi… I think I did a good job of naming you Yurushi… Forgiveness…. You know what? I think this is the love that I still have yet to discover. I can't thank your father more enough for this… I think I'll have the most comfortable sleep that I have had in the last 5 months. Good night ^^_

 _From, Mama_

 _March 1:_

 _Dear Yurushi,_

 _Well, there's only two days until your father comes back home and I can't wait! Some things have to be in order, fiddling with this and that… and so forth…. I can't wait for you to meet your father in person, and how, you've grown so much!_

 _From,_

 _Mama_

 _March 2,_

 _I greeted Masayuki-san at the airport today thanking him for all the things he gave me: a Bible, Hyoten, and The Wind is Howling. He laughed and said cheerfully, "My work is done, is it not?" He said he'll be gone to the Philippines for some time. Afterwards, He and Seimi-san went into the terminal. Now, time to meet Aoko today! ^^_

 _Kaito_

* * *

Kaito left Haneda Airport for home. Meanwhile Aoko had lectures on Law and Justice and after classes were over, she headed home with an unusual bounce in her steps. After all her husband was coming back after 5 months of living apart. As she made her way home, feeling a lot heavier she thought that she heard a voice, "Aoko-san."

She ignored it until she heard it again, "Aoko-san…"

She turned around to see Hayashibara?! Aoko tried to ignore him and ran away but Hayashibara caught her hand, "Let go of me." Aoko struggled to wrench her hand from his grip but Hayashibara kept her in his grip, hugged her in his grip so tightly that it disgusted her to no extent.

When she struggled with Hayashibara, he started to whisper, "Come on Aoko-san, let's go get ourselves into a motel…"

Aoko didn't think, she just shouted, "Help! Help! Kaito!" And she resisted with all her might.

In the nick of time, before she could be dragged off, Kaito rescued her from the clutches of Hayashibara. "Kaito…" Aoko started to cry.

"Hey there stranger." He replied with that smile.

Aoko started to cry in his chest, safe from everything that was in front of her. Kaito whisked Hayashibara from their presence and comforted his wife.

"Shh…"

"Kaito… I missed you. I don't know how many nights and days I spent without you…" Aoko cried out.

"I know, and I'm sorry for misunderstanding. I love you, you know?" Kaito replied with love in his voice. She nodded.

Soon after the police came and took Hayashibara away, Aoko and Kaito went off to their house, Kaito offering to piggyback ride her, but she refused… because of the baby. So he carried her off bridal style to their home. After they had some dinner, washed up and lay on the futon both of them looked at one another in peace, as if nothing had happened between them. Aoko broke the silence, "So… I'm can start off by saying I'm sorry."

Kaito blinked and saw that his loving wife was on the verge of tears and smiled, "No, I'm sorry… I should have never left you while you were pregnant, and I forgot about the fact that I was a sinner, and most of all…."

Aoko's breath hitched as he continued, "Most of all… I realized that I married the best woman there is in love and forgiveness…."

Aoko cried, she didn't deserve this… "No, that's not true Kaito… I don't deserve this much tolerance from you…."

Kaito shushed her, "No my dear, we both don't deserve one another, but you know what? Love is a funny thing: you don't deserve it, but it's given to you, much like the love of Kami-sama…"

"Kaito…" Aoko trembled in his arms.

"Shhh…." Kaito replied. They both lay down there with utter peace, peace that you can most certainly say that came from the heaven above. But good things had to last, because Yurushi-chan started to kick. Aoko winced, and Kaito took notice, "What's the matter Aoko?"

"Nothing… Just that Yurushi-chan just kicked me…" She said in a little pain.

Kaito, amazed at this, now took notice of his wife's belly which was now 7 months old. Then he asked questionably, "Yurushi? As in forgiveness? Is that what you named our baby?"

"No. Just for when she or he is in me…. I wanted your forgiveness, and I think I received it- "She smiled at that, "And I also wanted the forgiveness of Kami-sama for even thinking like that, so I named her Yurushi."

He smiled and started to cry tears of joy when he carefully asked her, "Can I touch your stomach?"

Aoko giggled, "Of course silly, it's your baby you know!" She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. He started to talk, "Hey Yurushi… It's your dad… Sorry if I'm late…" He broke off, tears flowing from his cheeks, filled with wonder and awe. He looked to his wife for assistance, whom told him from her face to go on, "Hey, I'm sorry I'm late, but I just want you to know that I love you… I love you so much Yurushi-chan…" Suddenly, (Much to the wincing of his wife) Yurushi kicked!

"Aoko! Did you feel that?"

"Yes, I did. It seems like Yurushi-chan is trying to say I love you..." Aoko replied with a wince.

They stayed like until Aoko announced that she had classes tomorrow, and she proceeded to sleep until Kaito asked her, "Aoko, when did you get pregnant?"

She replied flustered, "That time when we had a passionate night."

He blushed in return and smirked, "I know that. When?"

Aoko giggled, "Well, they did say that I was two months when I got a checkup back in October, so you do the math." And she went into her slumber.

Kaito on the other hand thought, 'Then it was when…. Ohh!' and followed his wife, arm wrapped around her waist on the futon.

2 months later:

Kaito was doing the household chores, after April since his wife: Kuroba Aoko was unable to move without her feet hurting, and was currently at school. He was about to hang the laundry out to dry until he heard his cell phone ringing the Korean song, "Time in heaven" made for a Japanese animation.

"Hello?"

"Kaito-san!" The receiver shouted urgently.

"Ah, Yuko-san what's the matter?" Kaito asked.

"Aoko! She's… she's…!" Yuko tried to finish her sentence.

Kaito, as he was urgent himself calmed down, "Yuko-san, calm down. What is it?"

"Aoko! She's been experiencing labor pains, and I'm going to the hospital right now!" Yuko panted out.

Kaito shocked, managed the first words that managed to come out of his lips, "Okay, I'll be right there!" And quickly grabbed the things that were needed, got in his car and high-tailed it to the hospital.

Once Kaito arrived at the hospital, he was met with his precious wife and her friends. Kaito immediately rushed to his suffering wife whom was relying on Yuko and Sun Young.

"How are you doing babe?" Kaito asked his wife.

Aoko panting, gave a glare to him that showed all the signs resentment that had said, 'You're the reason for my pain.'

Kaito flinched, and the party escorted the couple into the emergency room. They waited in anxiety when finally: a cry of a baby could be heard after some minutes of curses, screams, cries.

When Aoko woke up, it was to the smiling faces of everyone, including the Kudos, Hattoris, and her dad, and his parents.

Kaito caressed her check, "Welcome back beauty."

Aoko smiled in return, "Thanks."

She looked around and saw that the faces of everyone were genially smiling, with the Kudo and Hattoris looking as they expected their own baby. Finally, though Chikage-san, Kaito's mother spoke up and took Aoko's hand, "Congratulations my daughter-in-law, you gave birth to a daughter…."

"Thanks, Okasan… But where is she?" Aoko looked panicked.

Suddenly then the doctor came in with her baby. The doctor handed her over to Aoko who was just so happy that it moved her to tears all of a sudden. She held on to her crying, "Welcome Yurushi-chan, I've been waiting so long for you…"

Kaito who had tears of his own, greeted her as well, "You've had a tough journey here right, Yurushi? Welcome…."

Yurushi-chan opened her eyes and…! She had her father's eyes: Blue and shining.

"She has your eyes…" Aoko said to her husband.

"I know…" He replied in awe.

Heiji cleared his throat, "This is good 'nd all, but what you gonna name 'er?"

Kazuha elbowed him in the gut, "Heiji!"

Aoko smiled, " I know what to name her-"

Kaito followed, "And so do I-"

"Mie!"

"Akiko!"

Both were shocked. Aoko went on, "Since her father named her, we'll name her Akiko."

Kaito refused, "No, no, since her mother named her so beautifully, we'll go with Mie!"

"No, no, Akiko." Aoko tried to say.

"No, we're going with Mie." Kaito replied.

"Akiko!"

"Mie!"

The two started their childhood game of fighting when Detective Nakamori made a compromise, "How about combining the first characters of the two together?"

They blinked, and snapped their fingers in agreement, "Okay, her name is….Akemi!" Kaito exclaimed.

"But for short, we'll call her Ake-chan, or Yurushi…." Aoko added. With that, Akemi smiled in front of everyone, causing them to awe.

Kaito smiled, he and his wife were on the verge of divorce, and here they were, their relationship as strong as ever… all thanks to Yurushi, now Kuroba Akemi….

Aoko was also thankful for the events that she had went though, because she knew whom she really loved and how dangerous that one second of lust was. Even though she had gone through all hardships, it was worth it…. Thanks to Akemi-chan, but also Kami-sama, who had helped them on their journey.

Aoko silently asked her daughter, "Ake-chan, please be bright and beautiful towards Kami-sama…. He's the one who brought you into this world…."

As the couple smiled at each other, they knew that the future was not dandy and bright, but it was something that they were going to come over with this little one….. and they had Kami-sama to thank for it.


	7. Hidden

I just have to say... I'm always thankful to my mom and respect all the housewives who work for their family in various ways than one. You rock! ;D

-Megumiai30

* * *

Hidden

6:40 A.M: The alarm rings with a gentle tune, 'Be thou my vision O…' and a woman who hears this immediately wakes up, sits upright trying to regain her senses by slapping her own cheeks, turns off the alarm, puts her hair in a ponytail, and wakes her husband who is a very deep sleeper so that he can go to work. She wakes him up continually since he tries to rebel not to wake up.

6:45A.M: The woman, who had woke up and had a regular morning fight with her husband in order to wake him up, goes to the bathroom to wash her face and looks in the mirror… My how the times have gone! She has been doing this for now…ten years already? Since her oldest daughter had started school. This is what you call aging…or what was it? She brushes it off with the thought, 'I have to wake up my children…starting with the first." She smirked.

7:00 A.M: This woman, who is seemingly a mother and a wife, goes into her eldest daughter's room to wake her up. She finds out that her daughter's boisterous alarm, with the tune, _'Light and fluffy, sweetly melting away! I'll give you happiness! Yumeiro no-!'_ has yet failed (again) to wake her up. She turns the alarm off, and with it wakes up her daughter who replies, "Five more minutes…"

The mother in reply snickers, "Then do I have to tickle you?"

The woman's daughter got up at the speed of light and rushed to the bathroom. The woman giggled. After her daughter's immediate wake up call, she headed to the kitchen.

7:05 A.M: It's now time for this woman to make breakfast for the entire family. She starts off by heating up the leftover rice that she had purposely made so she wouldn't have to go through the whole enchilada that morning. Then, she heated up the oven to prepare miso soup, and prepared all the things that go in: tofu, some seaweed and her personal favorite: some oysters. She cooked the eggs, put out some roasted seaweed and Japanese-style nattou (fermented beans). 'There all set!' she looked satisfied, putting her hands on her waist.

7:15 A.M: Her husband and eldest daughter came to the table, her daughter in her school uniform, her husband in a suit which actually made her giggle. She would have never thought that her husband would be her husband.

"Why the heck are ya laughing at?" Her husband asked.

"Well, I would 'ave never imagined that my life would turn out this way. Marrying ya was one thing I never could have imagined." She winked at her husband who then blushed. Her daughter smiled fondly at the sight and kept on eating. This is what she liked: her parents at the dining table talking to each other in their Osaka-ben about random things…. But enough daydreaming her mother said, it was her job to get these two out of the house. After the two had exited the house, the woman or the wife or the mother, whatever you want to call her, went upstairs.

7:50A.M: She went upstairs to wake up her other children to prepare them for school. Luckily, her son was very diligent, so he had already woken up right after her daughter had, but her youngest daughter was a deep sleeper. So she did the reasonable thing and shook her daughter until she woke up. Then, she both fed them a very quick breakfast and shoo shoo! They were on their way to school.

8:20A.M: Only 20 minutes past 8o'clock and here she was; with all these dishes to wash up. Of course her family would have helped her with the dishes if they were around(Probably?) but during the weekdays, she was the one to do them. So she went straight to work and cleaned those dishes, grabbed a piece of sweet potato and turned on the radio and ate her breakfast. Afterword, she wanted to rest but….

9:00A.M: She was finished with her breakfast and then proceeded to move on with the daily chores. They included running the vacuum cleaner, scrubbing the house, and also sometimes cleaning up the kids' rooms. The latter of which was handled by this woman in a swift way. She threatened her kids if they didn't clean up their rooms, she would take everything out to the garbage. Well, that worked efficiently… She finished all of those chores in record time. But there was more….

10:30A.M: After finishing the bulk of the chores done, this woman found herself taking a break on the sofa. She felt like she could take a nap on this same sofa. She found all of her muscles being slouched as she laid on it, and found herself watching T.V. She had chores to do! But she still rested on the sofa itself, she was too tired.

11:20A.M: The woman was now not fully charged, but charged enough to finish the rest of the chores. She got them done in record time. Afterwards, she hung up the laundry and got the dishes done in a swift, gracious move. After all, she'd been doing this for 17 years. Of course there was her husband, whom she was very thankful for. But he had a job also. After getting the last dish washed, she tidied up the kitchen and went back to the sofa for some well-needed rest.

12:40P.M: We now find this woman, who has gotten all the chores done in a jiffy lying down and watching a movie. Lunch? Well, she wasn't hungry enough plus the fact that she was so lazy right now made the argument that she didn't want to make anything right now. So she watched a movie on demand and became lazy. She looked back, if she was 17 years old right now, her hot temper would make her resist such lazy activity, but twenty years later, at 37 years of age, she knew why people had to rest. 14 years in the media industry could take their toll on a person. Waking up at about 4 in the morning, setting up breakfast, doing her work at the broadcasting company, working as an announcer…. Well it was a heck of a time and then she came here to Osaka with her family when she quit her job as an announcer and took on the house chores…formally. So here she was lying down on the sofa just taking a rest….

2:00 P.M: This woman opened her eyes suddenly when she realized she must have dozed off on the sofa. She regained her senses when she realized her arm was twisted back making it sore. "Ouch…" she exclaimed as she twirled her arm…She still hurt a bit. It's funny, since she had exercised a certain sport that required flexibility at best. But when she woke up she felt groggy then realized that her children were coming home except her eldest who had to go to cram school. She got ready for dinner and snacks at once she had woken up.

3:40 P.M: "Tadaima!" Her children had cheered from the door when they came in.

"Okaeri!" She answered from the kitchen. She instructed them to wash up. After they washed up they came to the dining table for snacks, and her son was to go play soccer. She took a good look at them, her son was the spitting image of her father with tan skin and emerald green eyes, while her youngest daughter was the spitting image of herself and her husband: light tan skin and green eyes of herself. She smiled at them fondly, and they ate like angels. Her son asked her with those emerald eyes that resembled her husband's, "Ma, aren't ya going to eat?"

She was woken by her trance and replied with a smile, "No, I'm not hungry 'now, go on Ken eat up."

Her son shrugged and continued eating and went off to play soccer.

Her daughter followed soon after, and went to do her homework. She waved them as she cleaned up after them thinking, "So this is what a mom is…. Cleaning up, and loving your kids….'

4:30P.M: She got a call from her husband saying that he had a lot of work to do, and that he was going to come in late. The woman, wife, mother of three children asked her husband if he was cheating on her. Her husband shouted, 'Ahou!' And shouted that he would never do that to her. She got a laugh out of herself and helped her husband calm down by whispering, "I know. I trust ya." Her husband then replied, "Thanks… Your trust means a lot to me…" They said their farewells and hung up the phone.

5:50P.M: Her two younger children had come back home from soccer, and completed her homework. She called them down for dinner. Here they came for dinner and help themselves they did… She giggled, it was just these types of things that she liked seeing after having kids: everything they did was a source of joy to her. She finally could understand the heart and love of a parent from these moments.

"Mama, why are you staring at us?" Her daughter asked.

"Nothing. Just keeping an eye on you guys because I love you. You know I love you guys right?" She answered.

Her son shrugged it off but her daughter replied with a kiss to the cheek. "Of course mama, I love you too!"

7:10P.M: After her younger children were done with their dinner, she cleaned up after them, did the dishes, and was spending her time leisurely until her eldest daughter came home from cram school

9:00P.M: The mother had waited for her eldest who came back home from her lessons on math and social studies. Right on time, she heard the front door open and went out with joy to greet her eldest.

"Okaeri!"

"Tadaima okachan!" Her daughter answered brightly.

"Welcome home! Now go washed up and come back down for dinner, okay?" Her mother commanded her lightly with a smile.

Her daughter nodded, and the mother got everything ready for her dinner. When her daughter came back down from her room in a t-shirt and comfortable shorts, they sat together at the dining table, her daughter digging in and the mother watching again with a fond smile on her beautiful face.

Do I have something on my face?" Her daughter asked.

"Nope, it's just that I enjoy having you around. Thanks for being my daughter." The mother caressed her cheek in return.

Her daughter giggled in response, "No kaachan, thanks for being my mom!"

"Right back at you!" the mother answered, and there they sat in peace as the daughter talked about her daily life, boys, music, and all that jazz.

10:00 P.M: After her daughter was finished with her meal, this woman was tired to the bone. She had seen her two kids go to bed, and her eldest daughter was studying in her room…. She sighed. Sometimes she wished that she could have sent her daughter somewhere overseas where the competition was less fierce, where she could've led a more relaxed lifestyle… She actually tried to convince her daughter in going overseas to study, it was like yesterday…

 _Flashback:_

" _No, I won't go overseas!" Her daughter shouted._

" _How dare ya shout to 'our mom!" Her husband shouted back. He had such a temper sometimes…_

 _She calmed him down and rationally asked her daughter again, "Why don't you want to go overseas to 'tudy?"_

" _Because…. Because…." The mother could notice tears were forming in her eyes._

" _Because I won't be near you guys! And I love you so much I don't think I can go alone right now…" Her daughter shouted back then simultaneously broke down and started to cry._

 _The mother, overcome with passion went and hugged her daughter while comforting her, "Oh…. Shhh….my little girl, shh…. I'm sorry, you don't have to go if you don't 'ant to, okay? Please stop crying?"_

" _Kaachan…" the girl whom she's proud to call her daughter looked at her with the same pure eyes as they always did…._

 _End of Flashback_

Now she felt a yawn coming out. It was time for her to get some shuteye also. She went up to her room, tucked herself in, loosened her ponytail and fell asleep into a deep slumber, resting until she starts this routine for her family again hidden tomorrow.

12:05 Midnight: The man of the house, the father, and the leader of his household, whom possessed tan skin and green eyes: Mr. Hattori Heiji came back home after a long day at the station. It had been a tough day, and with a family of five to feed, it wasn't an easy task, but he'd managed through it, and with joy also. He had walked into the front door seeing that all but the front door light had gone out which meant his entire family was now on sleep mode. He tiptoed upstairs and saw that his eldest daughter Yukie's light had also gone out which meant that his family was out entirely. So was he. He went into the room which he shared with his wife Kazuha. He quickly washed up, changed his clothes, and then lay down beside her. When he was lying down he heard Kazuha stir, "Heiji, that you?"

Heiji, alarmed tried to apologize, "Sorry Kazuha! I tried not to wake ya."

Kazuha waved good night swiftly and went back to sleep, "Oyasumi!"

Heiji chuckled, there was his wife, always doing her work 'hidden' as she liked to call it from her family, but in reality was pretty much know and appreciated. 'Thanks Kami-sama, for giving me this family.' He thought. He could see why the family was the most blessed thing he could have.

"Thanks Kazuha, and oyasumi!" Heiji cheered and kissed her forehead, thus going to sleep himself for a new day.

The end!

* * *

Please, remember to thank your mothers. XD

Megumiai30


End file.
